The Need To Survive
by kankle19
Summary: In the middle of the war Katara finds herself stranded in enemy territory. She must find her way back home in order to help her Tribe in the war effort without being noticed by the Fire Lord. Her only help comes from a stranger who has his own secrets to keep. AU ZUTARA
1. The Realization

My mother always said that I reminded her to the ocean. Not just because of my blue eyes that resemble in colour but of my personality, she said that I was nurturing like the ocean that gave life to all those that lived in the Southern Water Tribe, but also how strong and like the tides of the ocean once I wanted something no one could possibly try and change my course. I'm not sure if it was a compliment of not, but I have always had a sort of connection with the ocean, I guess it could have been because I was a Water Bender. Every time I felt anxious or upset I would make my way to the shore and allow the over powering smell of the ocean calm me down. This time though the smell of the ocean wasn't calming me, something was wrong.

My eyes were closed but I could tell it was just becoming light as the soft orange rays of the sun tried to break through my eye lids. My body felt heavy like I just finished running through deep snow, I slowly opened my eyes. Forgetting the aches throughout my body I sat up quick.

No. This couldn't be right. I looked around me and my new surroundings. I was on a beach, but this want a beach from home. Instead of the hard ice and snow that lined the shore of the Southern Water Tribe I was sitting on the soft sand. I stood up slowly still trying to work out if this was a dream or not.

The rising sun make the landscape around me seem calm, the one emotion that I couldn't feel at the moment.

It was like a massive wave of emotion hit me when all the events from last night came rushing back to me. I was on my father's favourite ship, he, my mother and I were going on our usual trip of visiting the more remote tribes of the southern water tribe. My mother suggested that they leave Sokka at the palace so he could start to take on more responsibility as next in line to be Head Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

I shook my head. _Think Katara. Why are you here?_

I remembered leaning over railing of the boat with Mother. The moon was bright and just about to rise. I was showing her how I could move the current by waving my hand in the direction I wanted. I remember Bato coming up and telling me that I was disrupting the ships movements. After he walked away my mother and I quietly giggled. I remember watching my mother turn her eyes back to the ocean where her smile quickly fell from her face. She grabbed my arm hard and walked quickly towards where my father was talking with his council men. He smiled when he saw us, but like my mother's smile before him it quickly faded as well. I only heard two words before the ship turned into absolute mayhem.

Fire Nation.

I remember my dad coming up to me and telling me that I must stay inside of the ship. I was still so confused so I just nodded and went to walk into the cabin that held our rooms when the sky was light up bright orange. I looked up just in time to see the fight fireball hit our ship. I felt the giant wooden vessel lurch sideway from the pressure of the blast.

It clicked to me then that we were under attack from the Fire Nation. I couldn't possibly follow dad's orders when I knew I could help in some way. I ran back to the centre of the boat, no one noticed me as they were all busy trying to defend the boat and their leaders. I kept running, ignoring the panicked yells and ongoing fire balls hitting the boat.

I finally felt my heart rest a little as I saw the familiar soft blue eyes of my mother. She saw me straight away and while I could tell she was upset that I didn't listen I knew she understood. She always does.

I was just a few meters from reaching her when I felt heat like I have never known come between us. The last thing I remember seeing was my mother reaching forward for me. Her eyes wide with horror.

And that brings me to here. I looked around again hoping that something will look familiar as the sun became brighter, but nothing did. What I could see was the familiar spiral of smoke from a cooking fire that looked not too far away. I started to walk and realised that I was still drenched with salt water. I flicked my wrist and felt relief as the water came off of my body. I looked down at the blue tunic I had on, or what was left of it, hopefully I could find some clothes soon.

As I started to walk over the completely foreign terrain to what I was use to I finally let myself worry about my parents and everyone on the boat. My stomach felt like it was doing somersaults when I thought out all the different scenarios in my head. I stopped walking and took a deep breath. I can't let myself think like that. If I survived then surely my parents who are the strongest people I know survived.

Trying to keep my thoughts away from my parents I looked down at my feet as I walked over the green grass. I have only ever walked on grass once and that was when I was really young and my family visited the Earth Kingdom, we haven't been back because the it became too dangerous when the Fire Nation set up colonies in the Earth Kingdom and slowly but surely started to take over the land.

I made it atop of a small rise and was relieved to see that the smoke came from a house that sat on the outskirts of a small town. It was early but it was easy to see movement of people in the town's streets. As I got closer I saw that clothes where hanging on a line, I moved my eye over them and realised that they were all red.

Panic started to rise, I can't be in the Fire Nation. Once again I used the technique that Sokka taught me and when I feel panicked to take three deep breaths.

The colouring of the clothes could just be a coincidence. I quickly took a dark red tunic top and a pair of pants and made a quick dash back to the tree line where I got changed out of my clothes in record time. The clothes were made from thinner material than my own but I was glad for it. The sun had well and truly risen and the heat that came off it was something I wasn't use to. I looked towards the town, there was definitely more movement than before.

I found myself not wanting to make the climb down to the town, I was scared of what I would meet down there. My father always taught Sokka and myself to never let fear control us. With my father's wise words in my head I felt strong enough to start my descent, not before quickly grabbing a dark cape with a hood from a person's line.

As I got closer I started to smell the scents that came from the town. I could smell breakfast being cooked but instead of the slightly salty smell of sea prunes boiling it was more of a spicy smell one that stuck in my nose making it itchy.

I started to really feel nervous when I stepped into the town perimeter. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me, even though I looked and everyone was just going about their busy. To them I was just a nobody and that was fine by me.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for but anything that would help me identify where I was would be great. After a while my feet got sore and I noticed a little shop, the herbal smell luring me in. I sat at a small table that faced the road outside. This was my first chance to look at the people around me. They all had the dark hair, but so did everybody in the world. I noticed that the elder men all had beards that stuck out in silly angles, what was more worrying was that everyone was wearing red and/or gold.

"Hello? Are you ordering anything?" came a voice from behind me. I visibly jumped and the waiter, a boy a couple of years older than me, noticed and apologized.

I couldn't think of anything to say, it was like my mind had just given up on me. So I did what anyone would have done and ran out of the shop, I didn't stop running until I got to the centre of the town. I stopped and tried to catch my breath which was even harder in this heat.

I started to feel the panic come over me again. How could a princess of the Southern water Tribe be lost and so helpless? I decided to walk I little bit further until I smelt something familiar, I guess the smell of cactus juice is the same anywhere in the world. I came to a building that seemed to be quiet popular even this early in the morning, it wasn't the amount of people that made me halt in my tracts, it was the giant flame insignia that marked the entry way.

There and then I realised that my worst fears could be confirmed. I, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of their Head Chief, was stranded in enemy territory.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Hi all! Well this is my first Fanfic ever! I am a long time reader but first time writer. Anyway about my story, it is set in an alternate universe where there isn't an Avatar. The nations are at war as they are in canon and the air nomads are wiped out. This is going to be a slow Zutara fanfic as I want it to be a little bit realistic =) Anyway hope you like it and please review! **

* * *

Finding a seat in the town centre I sat down hard. I am in the Fire Nation. Not only was I in the Fire Nation but I was stranded. I couldn't help but feel all the hope seep out of me as I slumped further down in the seat. If the Fire Nation knew I was here there is no doubt that they will use my status of the Head Chief's Daughter to gain the upper hand in the war. So far my tribe have been lucky to escape most of the fire Nation's advances because of how far away we are, and the fact that a nation of Waterbenders is surrounded by water also helps ward of the enemy's advances.

If I was to be captured they would either ransom me off to my family who would be willing to do anything to see me safe and that scares me more than makes me feel safe. From a young age Sokka and I learnt to always put our tribe before our own welfare, but I know that if the Fire Nation had Sokka I would do anything to see my brother was safe.

The second option is that they will kill me straight away hoping to entice the Southern Water Tribe to come to their shores and start an attack in revenge.

Both of the options didn't appeal to me. I guess in order to make sure my tribe and family don't suffer due to me I will need to find my way home.

I felt good now that I was starting to think of a solution rather than just moping around like a lost penguin on the ice.

Okay so to get home I will need to catch a boat. Okay so that was the easy part now I needed to figure out where I could find a boat that would travel to the Southern water Tribe. The only Fire Nation boats were those of the nation's navy and I sure as heck didn't want to be on one of those boats.

Trade!

I know that we do trade with the Fire Nation, even if we were in a war we couldn't afford not to trade with them, but there is only one place we trade from. I frowned under the hood that covered must of my face. If only I had listened more closely to Mum when she tried to teach me of the trading routes our Tribe were involved in.

My heart gave a small skip when I thought of my mother. How I pray to La that she and father are safe.

As much as I tried to stop my mind from wondering to my parents it wouldn't listen. It is like when Sokka and I were told as kids not to touch something. The object in question imminently became more attractive to touch than ever before.

So I turned my attention back to trying to remember the map of the Fire Nation and remembering where the trade route was. I sighed. If only Sokka was here, this is what he was really good at.

After concentrating for the next half hour I remembered where our ships landed on the Fire Nation. Ember Island. It was an Island in the north part of the nation and that is where I had to go.

I looked up at the unusually bright sun, the day was already starting to disappear and my stomach was starting to ache from hunger. Making sure my hood covered my stand out darker skin and blue eyes amongst the pale skin and amber eyes of the Fire Nation.

I find my feet carrying me to back to the crowed shop from before that sold the cactus juice. When I get there I see that it is even more crowed and as the sun goes down the noise from the customers drinking cactus juice gets louder. I try to stick to the wall and shadows too afraid to walk through the crowd.

I'm not sure how it happened but first I heard some shouts that sounded more aggressive than the already loud murmur of the crowd. The next thing I knew and people from the street were running into the shop and I found myself being pushed into the middle of the shop by the crowd. I made sure to hold my hood down low so no one would be able to recognize me.

In front of me the yelling was getting louder there was a cluster of people and limbs flying everywhere. Then I heard the loud crack that comes with wood breaking, I turned towards the entrance of the inn where the noise came from. My stomach felt like I had just jumped several meters, there standing at the entrance where the people who I had heard horrible stories of.

The Fire Nation guards.

I pulled my clock even further down my face until all I could see was the floor beneath my feet. I needed to get out of here now. I turned hard pushing against the bodies by mine, I didn't realise how hard I pushed and I lost my balance. I was knelling on the ground about to brace myself against the feet of the crowd when something warm clasped my wrist.

The hand pulled me up off of the floor and made a path directly to the exit. My hood came off at the fast pace I was being dragged by but I couldn't reach behind me to pull it back on, I just hoped the man in the skull masks didn't notice me. We made it out of the shop and I finally got to see the black hair that sat on the head of the person dragging me. We didn't stop until we got to a quieter street and then he just let go of my wrist.

I stood there numbly trying to figure out what had just happened and what was going to happen now. It was then I realised that it wasn't just the two of us. Beside me stood an elderly man, he had one of those grey beards that shot out everywhere, he was smiling at me. It was a weird picture for me to take in, all of the portraits I have ever seen of the fire nation where ones where the person's mouth is drawn in a tight line and their ember eyes slightly squinted and void of emotion.

"Well, that wasn't the quiet dinner like I had hoped" he smiled at me. I stayed silent. The elderly man didn't seem to notice my silence and continued to talk.

"My name is Iroh, and this is my nephew Zuko" He said indicating to the person who had grabbed my wrist in the shop and still had his back facing me. "What is your name dear?" He asked gently.

"Katara" I could have kicked myself then and there! How could I possibly just have told them my name, I was supposed to be undercover. I just prayed to La that they didn't care to learn the name of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe's daughter.

"What a lovely name" he smiled I just nodded my head.

It was in this instance that his nephew turned to join us. The first thing I noticed was a bright angry red scar over his left eye. I had to control my urge to touch it. Ever since I had started to learn how to heal from the master Waterbender I have been eager to practice. But here I must never use my bending, it would mean certain death.

"You are water nation aren't you" he said flatly.

I knew it wasn't a question, how could you mistake my eyes and coloured skin. I had thought up of many different stories I could tell to try to mask it and now I was about to see how effective of a liar I was.

"No, not really. My father is a Fire Nation ambassador stationed at the Southern Water Tribe, he found a water tribe women to be his partner while down there"

I hoped that this story would work. We do have Fire Nation ambassadors at the palace but we all know they are really spies. It also isn't uncommon for them to leave their wives at home and warm their bed with an exotic Water Tribe women.

Iroh immediately nodded in understanding but Zuko didn't seem too convinced.

"What is his name?" he asked

"Lee" I knew one thing about the fire nation other than the facts that they are tyrants is that majority of them are named Lee, or that's what Sokka told me so I hope to Tui and La he is right.

"And what are you doing here on Kulak Island?" I could feel myself starting to sweat. Sokka taught me that when you tell I lie it is more believable if you work as much truth in it as possible. I started to feel a little bit ill in the stomach realising how much I was relying on Sokka's wisdom.

"I was on board a ship with my father and others when we got attacked the next thing I knew I awoke on this beach" I couldn't help but close my eyes as I thought about my parents and the others on the boat. The pair must have seen the emotion on my face as they seemed to accept it. I made a mental note that next time I saw Sokka I was going to give him a massive hug.

"I am sorry to hear of that Katara. What are your plans?" Asked Iroh gently.

"My father owned a house on Ember Island and I was going to make my way there" I answered. I could help but look over at Zuko, he wasn't looking at me, he was just staring off towards the water.

"Oh Excellent!" Exclaimed Iroh. This made Zuko to return back to the conversation.

"Uncle no" He said darkly.

Iroh waved his hand towards his nephew. "Nonsense Zuko, adding an extra person to our journey will make it all the fun. And let's face it Zuko, you are not the funniest person in the nation" Iroh's eyes sparkled with his jest. Zuko still looked even more brooding. If I had been in a different I would have loved to bend water into his face to wipe of the permanent scowl of his.

Then what Iroh had just said hit me. I looked at him in confusion.

He laughed. His laugh reminded me of the sound of snow yaks stampeding. "Katara please allow my nephew and myself to escort you to the Capital and from then on we will find a way for you to get safely to Ember Island"

Oh gosh no. I couldn't go to the capital and I couldn't travel with anyone. The possibility of being found out was far too great. Besides why would I want to travel with such a moody person whose face looked like he sucked on a lemon?

"Thank you for your offer but-"I was cut off by Iroh whose smile had disappeared.

"Katara, I know you haven't been to the Fire Nation Before but it is too dangerous for anyone to travel alone"

I could see the sense in his words. In the end my goal was to return home, going to Ember Island was the only way to achieve that. But I am not too proud to deny that I need help, and if worse comes to worse I could always slip away in the night.

"Thank you" I say and see the smile on Iroh's face return.

"You had better not slow us down" Was all Zuko said before he stalked off. I couldn't help myself and gave his back the dirtiest look I could muster.

I heard the rumble of Iroh's laugh and found myself blushing.

"We should go and find you something to eat. I feel as though we have a big journey ahead of us"

I couldn't help but feel as though he meant more than his words let on. My head was too tired to try and unravel his riddle so I followed his dutifully as he started to walk away.

"Oh and Katara, you should put your hood back on. We don't want anyone to jump to conclusion" he smiled and walked on.

I quickly grabbed the material of my hood and threw it over my head. I instantly felt safe with the material covering my face, well as safe as I could be in The Fire Nation.


	3. A Journey starts With a Single Step

**A/N: Hi everyone. Would just like to say a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed and giving constructive criticism. It is much appreciated. So here is chapter three and i hope you like it!Feel free to ask any questions and leave any comments you have about my story!**

* * *

I could feel the warmth of the morning sun as it made its way through the darkness left over from the night. As much I was enjoying it I resented it at the same time. I was so tired and this bed was so comfortable that I just wanted to hide away all day.

I snapped my eyes open. I felt my body freeze despite the rising sun and temperature. This isn't my bed. The few moments of relaxation were gone. I was drawn to the window that was being blocked by a heavy curtain, red of course. Iroh had led me to an inn that they were staying at and bought me a room. I was very grateful that such strangers, well stranger, could be so kind. I hadn't seen the other half to the duo since our talk of me joining in on their journey.

Iroh tried to justify his behaviour by saying he hadn't always experienced the nice side of the human race, but I found no excuse could explain his moodiness, we have all seen horrible things in our lives.

I turned towards my door as I heard a small knock. I opened it cautiously thinking that it could have been the guards to arrest me. I left myself sigh in relief as I saw a frail looking girl, she was holding a package towards me.

"This is from Master Iroh"

Master? Must just be a Fire Nation mannerism. I smiled a thank you which surprised her and gently took the package.

The package was quiet light as I shook it trying to guess what was in it. Well there was only one way I was going to find out.

I tore the wrapping off it to only see more red. I lifted the material and blushed when I saw what it was. It was clothing, well kind of. The top was only half of a top. I eyed it warily, surely this had to be some type of joke. I remembered seeing the women in the town streets yesterday and how most of their tops only made it to the centre of their stomach, I suppose with the heat here it really is the best idea. I went through the package I also found a pair of baggy red pants and a pair of boots. There was also a vast assortment of bangles and a necklace. At the bottom was a note.

_Katara, this shall help you look the part of a fire nation citizen and it may be more comfortable to travel in. Iroh_

Well, he was a smart old man I'll give him that. I quickly got changed, the room had a mirror in the small bathroom. I didn't recognise who I was. The red made my skin seem darker than before, but somehow I did more look more Fire Nation. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

I took three breaths.

This was the only way to secure my way safely home than I'm sure I could manage. Seeing that the room was becoming brighter I knew I need to go to the restaurant below to meet Iroh and perhaps the always brooding Zuko, making sure to grab my cloak before exiting.

* * *

I spotted the two sitting in the corner. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. I wasn't sure whether I should approach them or leave them be. The decision was made for me when my eyes met with the topaz one of Zuko, as soon as our eyes met his face became void of all emotion and he looked suddenly bored. Iroh must have noticed that something had caught his nephew's attention and looked to see me.

"Ah Katara. Good morning, I'm glad that you got my package. Come sit" He smiled

I sat down at the third chair at the table.

"Good Morning" I mumbled

"Yes, yes it is. Here Katara you must be hungry try one of these"

He offered me a plate that held a little rolled ball of warm dough. As I took a bite I was met with such a rush of flavours that i wasnt use to and that slightly burned my tounge.

Iroh seemed pleased that I was enjoying it.

"So today we must catch the boat to Fire Fountain Island" said Iroh

Zuko and I both stayed quiet. Now that it was full light I could make out more of his physical attributes. He had the typical raven hair colour of the fire nation, his hung loosely over his face, slightly covering the red scar that sat upon the left side of his face. I couldn't imagine how he would have acquired it.

Iroh seemed to notice the hostility towards Zuko and myself. "Okay well that start of a journey begins with the first step" He said cryptically.

I looked at him in confusion.

"He means let's go" came a gruff voice which I soon identified as Zuko's.

* * *

I couldn't sit still on the boat. It was so hard to be around my element and yet not be able to bend. I could feel the water begging for me to move it. I was on my third trip around the boat when Iroh intercepted me.

"I understand that you must be nervous being on this boat after your last experience" He said with a sad understanding in his eyes.

I just nodded, I hated to lie to him. Ever since he had met me he has been nothing but kind. I never would have thought that of such kindness was possible from a Fire Nation citizen.

"I have set up a game of pai-sho that you may enjoy. Have you played before?"

I shook my head, I haven't heard of the game before.

"Ahh another young one who hasn't seen the joy pai-sho can bring a person. Good thing there is still another couple of hours left of this boat ride to teach you"

I followed him to a corner of the ship where Zuko was sitting by a table. I was greeted with a glare. Oh how I was beginning to tire of that look. I ignored him as I sat opposite looking down at a round board game. Iroh handed me some tiles and began to teach me how to play.

It was quiet an interesting game and I found myself enjoying it. That was until I saw something that I had always connected with danger, fire. I jumped to my side knocking the table and board game as I tried to get away from the flame.

Once I knew I was a safe distance from the flame I turned to look at where it was. I was greeted with th usual cool topaz eyes that now showed a hint of amusement. I looked down to Zuko's out stretched hand where a little flame danced in his hand.

"You are a Fire Bender?" I asked him.

Zuko glanced to his hand and back to me shrugging. "Guess I am"

I shot him a death glare. As unfair as it was I felt quiet annoyed that he hadn't let me in on that piece of information. I continued to glare at him making sure he knew I wasn't pleased.

"Scared of a little flame are we?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"No!" I quickly retorted. I hate that people could potentially see me as weak.

"Doesn't look that way" He said indicating to the scatter board game around us.

"Zuko that is enough" Iroh intervened, his stubborn nephew just shrugged his shoulder and leaned back in his chair again.

"I'm sorry about the game Iroh" I apologized as I started to pick up the pieces.

"Not to worry dear, I am sure we will have much more times to play. Now I do believe we should get some tea"

As soon as he said that a serving maid of the boat appeared, he placed some gold coins in her small hand, it made me wonder just how rich they were.

* * *

Fire Fountain Island was much larger than the first island that we came from. After hoping of the boat Iroh led us to another inn where we would be staying for two nights. Zuko had complained, for some reason he wanted to be in the Capital in the shortest amount of time possible. Iroh had answer in yet another one of his riddles.

"It is good to have an end in a journey to move forward to, but in the end it is the journey that mattered"

This resulted in Zuko sighing in his defeat on the matter. The first night we just spent in the inn and had an early night. I dreamt about fire that night.

The next morning at breakfast Iroh had what he thought was good news to tell Zuko and I.

"So today the city is holding a carnival!" he exclaimed excitedly towards the both of us.

"That's why we are staying an extra night here? So you could play some childish games at a fair!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh looked at his nephew sadly. "Zuko, everybody needs to have some fun. What do you think Katara?" he asked me hopefully.

"Ahh, well I guess it could be fun" I offered. I can't believe I am going to admit this but I agreed with Zuko in wanting to get our travels with as fast as possible. But Iroh was right in saying we needed some fun, and after the last couple of days I had I definitely needed some.

"Great! Let's go now shall we".

Outside it was bright out. The street were crowded with so many people. I think Zuko and I both realised at the same time that everyone was wearing masks.

"Oh Agni, don't tell me you want me to wear a mask?" Zuko somewhat pleaded, although I could never imagine him actually pleading for anything.

"Yes, Zuko it is part of the festivities" answered Iroh as a couple walked past wearing some strange masks that involved crazy feather poking in every direction. Iroh must have known that Zuko was about to storm off again as he added "Unless you would like to be noticed?"

I puzzled over that comment. Why would Zuko not want to be noticed? I am the enemy princess in this country. I put it down to him not wanting people to judge him on his scar.

Iroh led us to a stall that was being tendered by someone wearing a mask of a pouting koi fish. It looked ridiculous. I looked down to see all the different masks that they had on sale. My fingers went straight to one that would cover my whole face, it was painted white and had two red lines on each cheek, a line on the chin and one each just under the eyebrows.

Iroh had picked a mask of a red dragon which for some reason he found quite amusing. Zuko had picked one that was blue, it had white outlines alone all of the features and had a wicked grin, that made Katara shiver, trust him to pick the one mask that would frighten all the children.

We wandered through the fair, it was so colourful and I found myself smiling as I took in the giggles of children as they watched a puppet show. Either side of the streets were lined with stall selling all kinds of different things from jewellery to food that smelled out the entire street.

My eyes caught on a stall that had drawn a crowd. A man was sitting at a table which had three cups sitting upside down. I saw him place a small stone underneath the middle one.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure everyone needs some more money and now is your chance to win some easy! All you have to do is follow the cup that has the stone in it. Three silver coins to play and every time you get it right your money will double in size" He smiled, but for some reason it gave me the shivers.

A young man stood up, he was part of the couple I saw earlier that wore the crazy feather masks. He placed his three coins on the table and the man started to move the cups. I kept my eyes closely on the middle cup until it ended on the left hand side. The man chose that cup and his partner exclaimed in joy as a small stone was revealed.

"Ah we got I quick one here. Would you like to play again and double your money?" asked the tender.

The man didn't have to think twice before he put his now six coins on the table. Once again I followed the cup closely until it landed on the left side again. The man went to reach for the cup. I must have been as surprised as the player when the stone wasn't present. The tender wasted no time in scooping up the coins.

"I swore it was under that one" I told Iroh who just laughed.

"He is a con man. Must of the man here are so be sure not to wander alone" Smiled Iroh.

We continued walking until we came across some games, there was one where you had to squirt water out of a small cannon looking thing towards some turtle ducks that were being moved by some sort of pulley.

"Now, is the time to have fun" Smiled Iroh as he bought two tickets for the game handing one to Zuko and I.

"That doesn't seem like fun" mumbled Zuko.

"Oh, come on Zuko. Just have some sort of fun" I teased, trying to motivate the moody Fire Bender.

It seemed to have work as he stepped up to the canon. It was a lot harder than what it first looked like. Of course Zuko ended u shooting down more turtle-ducks than I did. I could sense him gloating even through the stupid mask he wore.

"Another one!" I Exclaimed.

"What makes you think you will win this time" He shrugged, I could almost see the smirk he wore under the mask.

I had to win, if not for my stupid pride than to shut Zuko up.

I found that I was still having trouble aiming for the ducks. Zuko had already shot down three to my one. I couldn't let this happen again, slightly I moved my hand and felt the sudden flow of water in my control.

I couldn't help but laugh when I beat Zuko in that game.

"I must have been just warming up" I smiled

"Well don't Katara! This is fun isn't it Zuko" came Iroh's happy voice.

Zuko grumbled something under his mask and stalked off. Leaving Iroh and I to follow him, I was glad that the mask kept my smile a secret.

As we walked through the fair I couldn't help but compare it to the fete's we have at home. We haven't been able to have one for a while since all the money we had left has gone towards trying to defend our land. It make me really miss my home and wonder how my parents where and hoping that they weren't too worried about me.

Our small group stopped, I looked around and saw that there were no stalls around us. Zuko and Iroh were looking at something. I turned to see a giant statue that was spitting fire from it's mouth. I had seen so many pictures of this man I knew straight away who it was.

Fire Lord Ozai.

I found myself being drawn closer. This was the man who was responsible for all of the hurt and pain this war had brought to not only my people but everyone on this planet. I couldn't believe that they had made such a massive statue of what looked like pure gold for such a war hungry dictator!

I felt the presence of someone beside me and was greeted of the wide smirk of a blue mask. Zuko was looking up at the intimidating statue.

"Won't be long now" he said. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear him or not so I didn't respond. Iroh came up and placed a light hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"We should finish up tonight now, we have a long trek among this island until we reach the other port".

I nodded noticing the now sombre mood and started the walk back to our inn.


	4. An Eye for an Eye

My leg were starting to tire. It was our third and hopefully finally day of trekking across the island so we could board the next boat to the main land. My legs wouldn't have been so tired if it wasn't for Zuko wanting to always quicken the pace, I swear if it wasn't for Iroh and myself he would have run nonstop across the island. I wasn't going to let him think that I was weak so I stayed on his heels the whole trek and was now paying for it.

Iroh had finally called a halt to our trek much to his nephew's displeasure, I don't see how they could be related. Iroh is so likeable and Zuko, well, is Zuko.

I watched him playing with a small flame in his hand. I had come accustomed to the almost always presence of the element that I was taught to fear. I couldn't figure out how fire Benders could just make their element appear from thin air, with the other three elements we had to draw them from around us, not to say that it helped the Air Nomads before they got wiped out by the Fire Nation.

I watched as Zuko across from me made the flame dance from one palm to another. I hadn't really had much conversation with him because he looked like he never wanted to be spoken to, but I was getting over him always getting what he wanted.

I stood up and walked towards Zuko and sat down next to him. He looked at me cocking up one of his eyebrows in surprise, I hoped. I felt awkward under his stare, he had a way to make you feel small next to him, but I wasn't going to let him continually act like this.

"How do you fire bend?" I blurted out. He looked at me strangely. I had just giving up the hope of starting a conversation with him when he actually replied.

"Did your father not bend?" came his husky voice

Even after five days of living under my fake history I hadn't gotten use to the constant lying. I tried to remember the fire ambassador that use to stalk the halls to our palace, I don't think he could bend, or at least I didn't ever see him.

"No, the Fire Lord wanted to send someone who couldn't bend to prevent hostility from the Water Benders"

Zuko let his flame disappear and looked into the sky above us.

"Since when did the Fire Lord ever care about preventing hostility" I just caught him mumbling.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He looked at me surprised. I guess he didn't mean for me to hear that comment of his.

"Ah, don't worry about it" he said running a hand through his messy hair. I continued to look at him, I just could quite understand him, and he was so hard to read. I was use to people like Sokka and my father who both wore their emotions on their sleeves, you never had to guess what they were thinking or feeling or though sometimes I wished they were more discreet about their feelings on certain subjects. At least I could now see how he and Iroh were related, they both spoke in riddles.

I forgot I was looking at him until I realised I was meeting a stare of his golden topaz eyes. I quickly looked down to the grass below me and began to pull it out of the ground.

"My father always said that the fire that Fire Benders use always comes from the strength inside of the bender themselves. He always said the bending was power and those without the power to bend were weak" said Zuko making sure to avoid my stare.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! I couldn't believe that people actually thought like that. I grew up in a tribe that had very few Waterbenders and was taught that while it was a privilege to be able to bend it wasn't something to judge people on.

I haven't heard him ever mention his father and I just assumed he never had one. I was curious about him and how he ever got the idea the non-benders were weak

"Where is your father now?" I asked.

I saw his body tense and figured that I made him uncomfortable, not wanting to ruin the first proper conversation I have had with him I told him he didn't have to answer. I could understand him not wanting to delve into family history, my life depended on not letting anyone know my history. I was about to go away from this now awkward situation and find Iroh who was searching for some tea leaves he was sure grew in the area.

"How is it at the South Pole?"

I had to try and keep the smile off of my face as I thought about my home.

"Well there is the being cold part" I looked at him just as he gave me a face indicating that he already knew that. "It snows all the time, this is the first time I have not walked on snow. There are the penguins that smell horrible but are so much fun to watch and the canoe races that happen-" I stopped dead in the middle of my answer. I sounded too much of a water tribesperson rather than someone with an allegiance to the Fire Nation. Zuko's glare also let me know he caught on.

"So in the war, who do you support?" he asked flatly. I knew I had to answer this correctly, my whole cover could be blown in this moment.

"I am a person of the Fire Nation. My father raised me in a way of the Fire Nation people and to always follow the Fire Lord. I was just raised at the South Pole and it is all I ever knew so I am fond of it"

I held my breath waiting for the Firebender's reaction.

He nodded his head sending his black locks to cover some of his face. "I don't understand how your father could have lasted so long down there. Like you said there is nothing but snow and barbarians to keep him company" he said curling his thin lips up in disgust.

I felt my blood temperature rise in that moment. First he insulted non-benders who all of my family were and then he flat out insulted _my_ people! I couldn't hold my mouth any more

"My mother is one of those so called Barbarians! And mind you they are not in the slightest anything like barbarians, it is you and your manners that are those of a barbarian" I ended that last sentence by jumping up and pointing my shaking finger in his face.

I saw his mouth open but I didn't wait, I turned quickly and made my way out of the clearing before I felt the angry tears roll down my cheeks.

I needed to get away from him. I kept walking once I got into the cover of the tall trees. I needed to calm myself down, I took my three deep breaths and felt my blood cooling down. I had to keep my cool, there is no way I could portray my real loyalty to the Water Tribe. I can't let what he says get to me, it just frustrates me how we take a step forward and then three steps back when we try to talk.

I let out a heavy sigh. I shouldn't be caring about our relationship, if we even have one at all. I am only using the both of them to get me safely back home. Of course being able to look at each other without feeling hostility would be great, but not necessary.

I looked around at the trees and colours that I was slowly getting used to. I know that my mother wouldn't be happy with me storming off like a child no matter how aggravating Zuko is.

As I walked back into the clearing I saw Zuko pacing on the opposite side while Iroh, back from his tea hunt, was trying to talk to him. Zuko's gold eyes shot to me as soon as I walked out of the trees, even when I was furious with him I had to admire his keen senses. I quickly avoided his stare, embarrassed by my behaviour from before.

I sat on the outskirts of our small camp and stared at the green grass in front of me. I heard the soft fall of feet coming towards me but ignored them.

"Sorry" Zuko said it so quickly I almost didn't catch it. I looked up at him, he was standing with his head turned to the side, his dark hair covering most of his face, avoiding my stare this time. He turned and looked at Iroh who gave him a disapproving look.

He sighed heavily and turned to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry that I offended you before, I didn't mean to upset you" he said his perfectly rehearsed. I saw Iroh in the background nodding his head. I didn't want to cause anymore friction between us so I stood up.

Zuko took a step back in surprise. "Thank you. I am sorry for having a short temper and going off at you".

After I said that there became an awkward silence between the two of us. Zuko just nodded his head and walked back to Iroh who grinned at him.

"Now, children you must remember an eye for an eye will only make the world go blind" Philosophized Iroh.

I mulled over what Iroh had said. It made sense, every time there was an attack someone would return the attack, that is what had made this war so unforgiving, the fact that we had all become blind to the effects warfare had on everybody. We walked until we got to a small rise in the ground, the sun was just about to set and I could feel the soothing effect the moon always had on me begin to get stronger. A full moon wasn't too far off. I shuddered to think how it would feel not being able to waterbend during a full moon, it was like Sokka not eating at a feast.

I felt the now familiar pang of sadness as I thought about my brother. I missed his annoying contagious grin, and the way he just made every day so much happier. The Southern Water Tribe where lucky to have him next in line to lead them and they knew it. Everybody loved the big goofball who could also show such leadership qualities, as the daughter to their chief and one of the very few Waterbenders at the South Pole I was also well received by our people.

As second in line I was required to help Sokka when he stepped up to be chief. We believed that women were the ones that held and reinforced culture so it was tradition to always have a female beside a chief, and that is where I would be until Sokka found a suitable wife. A tradition that would be lost if the Fire Nation had their way.

I was so caught up with my thoughts of home I didn't see that we had stopped walking until I bumped into Iroh. He looked and smiled as I apologized while Zuko just looked at me and shook his head.

I looked over the hill that we were now atop of. It over looked a very busy port, I could believe how many boats there was! The big metal vessels with dark smoke coming from them looked very intimidating, it made me wonder how our small ships made of wood would ever stand up to the fire Nation Navy.

"I wonder which one is ours" mused Iroh out loud following my gaze.

"Only one way to find out" said Zuko as he stared down the hill towards the town at a face pace. I swear to Tui and La that he never ran out of energy.

"Don't worry Katara, once on the mainland we will find some ostrich horses to make our traveling easier" reassured Iroh as he followed his nephew while I was left pondering what an ostrich horses was.

* * *

I truly did miss the smell of the salt ocean. I tried hard to relish it as much as I could because I knew this would be the last time I would see the ocean for a long time. As soon as this boat ported in the main land Iroh, Zuko and I will be heading straight inland. Iroh said the ship ride should arrive tomorrow morning sometime, it was night time now.

I looked out over the rail at the endless black around us, if I didn't feel the surge of waves and the pull of currents underneath us I would have thought the boat would have been suspended in mid-air.

After the six days of travel with the strange duo I had felt worn out, not just physically but mentally. I was constantly worried about my parents, not for their health. As I was growing up I was told many tales in where people knew of their loved ones death before being told about it, they explained it as part of them dying on the inside and I had not felt that, besides picturing my father's solid frame I knew that nothing could harm him, and he definitely wouldn't let any harm come to my mother. I was more worried of the fact that they thought I would be dead and the grief they would be going through. I didn't want them to hurt without reason and made it my goal to get to Ember Island as fast as I could, even if it meant the constant complaining of my legs.

I looked up at the bright moon. I was so glad to see it, it looked the same as it did at home and that gave me peace. The only bad thing with a moon nearing full was that it kept me up late with all the energy it brought with it.

Looking up at the moon I felt the hairs on my back stand up, slowly I turned around startled to see Zuko leaning casually in the door frame. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was staring at me. I felt flustered as he looked at me, how long was he standing there? I stood outside feeling the wind lift my hair as it pleased, I waited for Zuko to say something but he didn't. Feeling uncomfortable I went to walk through the doorway back to the room Iroh had paid for, but at my movement that made him snap out of his trance and turn and walk back through the door. I was left even more confused about the boy with the scar than ever before.

* * *

**Hi everybody! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! This week I was slow on udating but I am hoping to keep updating every Friday!**


	5. Mainland

**Hey everybody! This is a pretty big chapter and an important one as well. After this chapter is when the real adventure begins. So I hope you like it and thanks for all of your support!**

* * *

I couldn't believe how different the mainland was to the two islands I had already spent time on. Firstly the amount of people around was just amazing! I couldn't believe just how many people could occupy one town, it's hard to say how many people live at the South Pole because we are so remote and majority of our population have gone off to fight against the Fire Nation but it definitely didn't compare. The amount of people made me nervous and I couldn't help but pull my head down and follow Iroh's feet as we tried to navigate ourselves around the bustling streets, from underneath the protection of my hood I also noticed the Zuko hid under his own hood as soon as our ship came to port.

Another thing was the smell of the town. The sky instead of being the bright blue it should be on a day like this was clouded by grey smoke that smelt like off the sea lion meat that Sokka once left out in the sun for two days.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone running with a cart that seemed to either not know I was there or care as they bumped into me. I manage to keep my footing but took in a massive gulp of the toxic air. I felt my throat protest and started to cough.

Iroh saw this and came to my aid.

"Are you okay Katara?" he asked, his wise eyes full of concern.

"Yes, sorry. I'm not use to the air here" I managed to wheeze out.

Iroh smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's not like the clear skies of the south pole is it?"

I shook my head slightly, I still felt nervous talking about my home. Zuko who just stood idly by finally included himself in our conversation.

"Uncle where is this man who will give us the Ostrich Horses?"

"Well he is on the outskirts of the town, he has a very lovely farm. Don't worry Katara once we are out of this town the air won't be that bad"

* * *

I have never seen such an unusual looking animal in my life. They stood ten feet tall, covered in brown feathers, had beady eyes that seemed to follow every movement I made and beaks that made me make sure I didn't upset the animal.

"My friend, Kazun has been importing these cute little guys from the Earth Kingdom and is starting to breed them here. They are very fast-"Zuko finally smiled when his uncle said this "And are quite a comfortable ride"

I took another look over the ostrich-horse and couldn't believe how they could be comfortable.

"Okay then let's go" said Zuko as he easily swung his leg over the giant animal. Iroh was next as he used part of the fence to help him onto his animal with ease, smiling at me when he got on top.

My animal looked as me expectantly. I took a hold of the reins and went to swing my leg over.

"Wrong leg, you will be riding the animal backwards if you use that leg" Smirked Zuko.

I felt heat rush to my checks, not only was I scared but I was now embarrassing myself. I swapped legs over and tried to get my leg up there but the animal was too large.

I heard a sigh and then the soft thud of someone landing lightly on the ground.

"Here" Zuko said as he linked both of his hands together to make a step for me. As soon as I placed my boot in his hand he gave me a push that almost made me fall off the other side had I not grabbed the feathers of the animal.

I was finally on top of the animal. I smiled and looked down as Zuko, who gave a half smirk and walked back to his animal.

We waved goodbye to the keeper after Iroh had handed him another bag of money. I couldn't believe how much money this old man could continue to pull out but I was very grateful for it. As the animal began to walk I found myself getting use to the sway of its steps, I couldn't help but smile at how happy I was to be able to ride this massive ostrich horse.

Zuko looked back at me and I shot him a smile, this was going to be so much better than trying to keep up with Zuko's pace. He just shook his head once again and turned around. We lead the mounts through the gates, as soon as we were through Zuko once again turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. I squinted my eyes in confusion, but that only lasted a second.

Zuko and Iroh both gave a kick to the ostrich horse's sides and the mounts jumped forward and started to run. My animal, obviously not wanting to be left behind, followed it's friends before I could even kick it, not that I wanted to.

I let go of the thin strap of leather used for reins and wrapped my arms around the animal's feathery neck. I have never gone this fast over land before, even when we went tobogganing down the snow I had never reached this speed. I looked down at the ground, which was a mistake, instead of seeing the ground all I saw was a blur of brown and green fly past.

I closed my eyes no longer afraid of looking cowardly in front of Zuko, and tightened my grip on the feather neck.

"Katara!" I heard my name being called to my left. I fought through my fear and opened my eyes a little and turned my head slightly trying not to move too much.

Zuko must have lessened his speed as he was now beside me looking too comfortable for my liking.

"Katara you have to hold onto the reins. It will make it easier for you" He looked at my ostrich horse and back at me. "And easier for the animal". Even now he could still manage to annoy me.

I couldn't help but shake my head. I was too scared I just wish this animal would stop.

I felt something bump into my leg. I looked up in fear to see Zuko now right beside me his leg pressed against mine. I looked at him in alarm as he grabbed my reins that were flying around loosely.

"Grab them" he ordered handing me the reins. I took a quick three deep breaths and released my hold on the neck of my ostrich horse and replaced it with the thin leather straps.

"Do you feel the rhythm of the animal's movements?" he asked me

Rhythm. That was something I knew about. Ever since I had started to learn about waterbending all of my instructors had told me to be one with water in which you had to work out the rhythm of it and then mould yourself around it. Surely if I could find the rhythm of water I could find it for an animal.

I focused and then found my body moving as one with animal. Instantly I felt more comfortable, didn't mean I still couldn't wait to get off and on to solid ground though.

"Thank you" I said to Zuko who was still at my side.

"Its okay" I smiled at him as he started to guide his mount away from me. "Just try not to slow us down". I almost fell off the animal. Why did he have to be like this? If I wasn't so focused on not falling off I would have retorted.

* * *

After our second night I slid stiffly off of my ostrich horse I had named Oyaki, it was the name of a young boy from home that was always seen chasing after the older boys of the tribe. Iroh laughed at my choice of name and Zuko thought it was a waste of time.

I tried to stretch out my legs, who would have thought that riding Oyaki would have made me sorer than walking, at least we had made a lot ground.

Having travelled for almost two weeks together we had gotten into a sort of routine. Zuko would go on his usual check of the area around us followed by a session of meditation that Iroh insisted he completed, Iroh tended to the mounts and started the fire while I began to cook our food which consisted of rice and some sort of spicy jerky that we bought from the market before we left town.

"Ah, isn't it just beautiful here?" Sighed Iroh as he spread his arms out indicated to the area around us. We had stopped by a little river and as we got more in land the environment became more greener, which surprised me, I had just thought the Fire Nation was built on a massive volcano and was just rock. It was times like these I really wished I had listened to my mentors.

"Yes, it is" I found that I wasn't lying, while it was a starch change from the enveloping white I was use to, I was starting to grow fond of the greenery, if only it wasn't so hot!

"Ah nephew!" exclaimed Zuko as he emerged from the trees "Find anything interesting?"

"No, just the usual. I don't like being by the water, it's too noisy"

Iroh and I both looked at him with the same look. How could a river be too loud?

"How are we supposed to hear if someone attempts to ambush us?" Said Zuko answering the question in my head.

"Are you expecting someone?" I jested, I couldn't help myself. There was something about Zuko that just made me want to annoy him.

Iroh let out his whole belly rumble of a laugh.

"Perhaps a young lady from the village before has caught your eye Pri- ah young Zuko" I was too busy laughing at Zuko's face. He was so easy to rile up.

"Fine whatever" he said as he went as sat next to his ostrich horse which I silently nicknamed Unlucky.

The night was uneventful and I found myself becoming very sluggish with sleep.

"You should go to sleep" Came Zuko's gruff voice from behind me. I turned around to face him, only just seeing him through my heavy eyelids

"Yeah, I guess I should" Normally I would have done anything opposite to what he asked of me but right now I didn't have the energy. I made my way to where I left my sleeping bag, as soon as my head hit the ground I just had enough time to see Zuko with a small smile on his lips as my eyes shut me out to the world.

I dreamt of my home, I was standing in a valley of snow that Sokka and I would often travel to. I could feel the freezing wind trying to pull at my hair as it flew pass us. Sokka had a smile on his face as he looked at me. He was talking to me but I couldn't hear him over the sound of the wind. I strained my ears so I could try to hear him, oh how I really wanted to hear his voice. Suddenly his grin disappeared and was replace with the serious face of his that I never saw that often. His words seemed to have changed into him yelling at me, his arms flailing as if to shoo me away. I felt hurt, what had I done to Sokka to make him angry at me. Then it hit me, he wasn't angry he was afraid.

It was then that I started to feel warm, the snow around us started to melt. I looked up at Sokka who was still yelling.

"Katara!"

I heard my name being called. Water was starting to rise to my ankles, the heat was starting to get hotter.

"Katara!" There was my name again. But it wasn't Sokka's voice it was- I snapped my eyes open.

No longer was I in my melting homeland but back in the camp that we had made. I sat up and realised it was dark but there were bright blasts of heat flying around me.

Fire. As soon as I realised that I jumped out of my sleeping bag, almost tripping over. I wish I hadn't awoken. In our small clearing there were at least five strangers, probably more, there dark uniform made it hard to see them. I could only see bursts of fire flying in all directions. I quickly ran to one side as one came towards me.

Where was Zuko and Iroh?

I couldn't tell the difference. I needed to help, but I couldn't waterbend because it would give up my cover. I turned just in time to see another fire ball come towards me. I didn't have time to do anything but just try and shield myself. A figure jumped in front of me and let out three punches that produced fire balls with each punch.

The person turned toward me and I have never thought I would be so happy to see that scar.

"Katara you have to run!" he exclaimed, deflecting another volley of fire and answering with some of his own. I looked wide eye at the amount of fire being thrown around. Zuko turned back around to me.

"Katara please!" he almost begged. I saw the sweat starting to drip off of his brow, with his back turned he didn't see a second person sneaking up on his side.

"Zuko!" I yelled and pointed to his side. He didn't even show any panic and turned calmly to where I had pointed out the person. He lifted his leg in a wide sweep that sent a wave of fire towards the enemy.

Zuko turned once more towards me. I was distracting him, I didn't know where Iroh was and if he needed help and I was just getting in the way. I quickly nodded my head, I saw Zuko's shoulders drop again but only for an instant before he was brought back into battle.

I ran into the safety of the tree line. From here I could just make out Zuko's frame. He was trying to fight off three people now. I couldn't help but admire how strong he was. I knew he could firebend but I didn't know he could fight, well not like this. I scanned the clearing hoping to fins Iroh. But I couldn't see anything over the smoke.

I felt guilt creep up on me. I felt so ashamed that I wasn't there helping, but to do that means that I would give up on ever reaching my family. And they needed me more than Zuko and Iroh. I shook my head and looked back to the clearing to see it become engulfed in dark, thick smoke.

The sounds of the battle suddenly dropped off to an eerie silence. I waited only two second before I raced into the dark smoke. I knew Zuko would be furious at me for disobeying his orders but I couldn't just stand there while my friends were in danger. As soon as I entered the smoke I began to choke on it. I lifted my top to cover my mouth and hopefully help filtering the air for me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything around me.

"Iroh" I called through my shirt. I heard nothing I kept walking, I tripped over something that made me fall to my knees. Letting go of my shirt I tried to feel what I had tripped over. I grabbed something and suddenly I felt my heart drop.

It was an arm.

I reeled back in disgust and fear. It was too small to be Iroh's, it must be Zuko's. I tried to shake the thought out of my head. It couldn't be Zuko, I saw him fighting, he was definitely much better than the average person. Surely.

I could feel anger swell up in me. If only this smoke wasn't stinging my eyes I could see whose arm it really was. I had to stand up and move on, there is no way to know if it really is his but to wait out for the smoke to clear.

"Zuko!" I yelled out loud. I turned to my left as something caught my eye, it was the small shimmering of a flame. I went to yell out but I couldn't see who controlled it, it could be one of the people that attacked us.

I slowly started to back away from the light that was coming towards me. If it came down to it I suppose I would have to bend.

"Katara?" it was the same voice that had awoken me before. I couldn't help but feel myself let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Zuko, I'm over here" I went to wave at him but realized that it was pointless

"Stay where you are" he told me, I found myself for the second time in one day listening to Zuko. I was just so uncertain of what was happening that I welcomed someone telling me what to do.

I watched as the flame got bigger until I could see his face. He was bleeding but other than that he was breathing. I couldn't help myself, I was just happy to know the body on the ground wasn't his and I ran into him and gave him a hug. I felt him stiffen at my embrace, but ignored it. He didn't hug me back but I was expecting that, I pulled back.

"Where is Iroh?" I asked. The smoke around us was starting to lessen and I could now see the outline of Zuko's body.

"Probably lost in this smoke somewhere" He coughed. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It seems as though the smoke is starting to clear, it shouldn't take too much longer now" I told him. He nodded his head once. As the smoke began to fade I saw him starting to stare intently in the area where the body lied, I saw his eyes widen as he went to take a step forward.

"Zuko, it isn't Iroh" I assured him

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Sometimes I forget that he has emotions and isn't always just someone full of purpose and is forever serious.

"Yes, I found him before and thought it was you" I answered shivering at the thought of me tripping over a body.

He seemed to have believed me. Now the smoke was only up to our knees. The night was still dark, the crescent moon greedily holding back her silvery light.

"Let's find him" Zuko said as he started to walk.

I nodded and went in the opposite direction too him. I heard Zuko calling out for his Uncle. I scanned the clearing in front of me and couldn't find anything. I began to feel a knot beginning in my stomach. Where was he?

After I had checked and double checked my area I walked towards Zuko.

His eyes were wide. "Did you find him?" he asked me.

I felt my legs go weak. If Zuko didn't find him where is he? I shook my head not wanting to look at Zuko.

I heard him curse as he ran off and started to scour the tree line. I guessed that the other attackers had run off, there was only one body left, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

I followed Zuko's example and began looking for Iroh once more, every step I took and didn't find him my heart got heavier. I heard a crunch and turned to see Zuko behind me. He looked different.

"They took him" he stated.

"What?" I asked, I heard what he said clear enough I just don't know how they could be true.

"He isn't here and I saw drag marks leading to where our ostrich horses were tied up" he answered. It scared me that he was so calm, I mean his Uncle had just been kidnapped.

"But why? I mean who would have done that?" I asked still feeling like I was in a dream.

I heard him curse again as he jogged over to the body lying motionless. I took a deep breath and walked towards him. He was bent over the body, his body shaking. I felt my heart go out for him, I stepped forward and placed my hand on his broad shoulder.

My touch seemed to have brought him back. He stood up and turned to face me. It was then that I saw he hadn't been crying but was shaking in anger. His eyes shone in a way that scared me. His features set in a way to give off that he was in revenge mode. He thrust something at me which I just caught. I was a small piece of wood that fit in my palm, I looked at it and in the starlight I saw that it had a picture of a lightning bolt.

"What is it?" I asked at the piece of wood that held no meaning to me.

He looked at me and sighed.

"May as well tell you now" he said running his hand through his hair. I saw that he was still bleeding.

"It can wait until I clean up your cut" I said turning to go to my pack but was stopped by a firm hand on my arm. I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

"No, Katara it's important" I felt sick in my stomach, what was he about to say? Every time someone had told me they had to tell me something important more times than not it ended up being something bad.

I stayed silent and let him continue.

"I know who sent the men here tonight"

"Who was it?" I asked

"Azula" I looked at him, he was avoiding my gaze. I had a feeling that I should have known about Azula but I didn't know who the person was. Seeing my silence he looked back at me now raising his eyebrows.

"I said Azula" he repeated, once again I didn't react. "Geez didn't they teach you anything at that frozen island?" he asked angrily. I didn't understand why he was angry at me.

"Azula is the Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai"

At the mention of the Fire Lord's name the clogs in my head began to work. Lord Ozai did have a daughter named Azula and a son named-

"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation"


	6. A Change in Direction

I couldn't stop my feet. When I was I child I would always run away when I was confused or upset, it was a horrible habit that I thought that I had overcome. Running through the thick branches unable to avoid them in the dark night I knew that I hadn't.

I ran until I started to feel the start of a cramp in my side, I could just make out the outline of trees made silver by the moon, I could feel the comforting pull of water to my left and I followed it. I needed to be near something that was normal to me, something that I knew wouldn't change.

As I got to the stream a sat at the bank and let my hand caress the soft flow of the water trying to catch my breath.

Even though I was far away from the clearing, my mind felt like it was still there. I couldn't get the image of Zuko's face when he told me who he was. How could I have been travelling with the son of my Tribe's sworn enemy? The person who wouldn't stop until all of my people were either captured or slaughtered, my own family being top of his list.

How stupid and dense could I have been not to notice I was travelling with the Prince of the Fire Nation, and his Uncle?

Iroh, Dragon of the West, once heir to the throne. I felt sick to my stomach. Oh how I have been fooled! Everything was starting to make sense. The endless supply of gold coins that Iroh always seemed to possess, even his dragon mask he chose to wear at the festival. Zuko's weird behaviour at the statue of the Fire Lord, his father!

I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. I knew it was hypocritical of me considering I was the Daughter of the Chief from the Southern Water Tribe.

I stood up, my hand dripping the last drops of water off. No matter what I couldn't change the facts that had come to light tonight. Zuko was Prince and heir to the Fire Nation Throne, his Uncle Prince Iroh had been kidnaped by Azula, princess of the Fire Nation.

I placed my hand to my head, still cool from the water. I had to be courageous, I had to do my parents proud, and I couldn't just hid in the trees and hoped that the situation would right itself.

But was I to do. I was traveling with the heir to the Fire Nation, all of those nights when I could have made my one less enemy. The thought of me, murdering someone, even a Fire Nation royal, in cold blood made me shiver. My father always said there was no prize in murdering someone in a weaken state.

But Zuko was an enemy. But was he really? All I got told my whole life was that Fire Nation royalty where cold and heartless murders, and I couldn't see that trait in both Zuko and Iroh, granted that they were strong fighters but not cold hearted murders. The look Zuko gave me when he told me his identity wasn't of pride, he seemed hesitant in telling me. And why two princes would be travelling like commoners and then attacked by a princess, Zuko's own sister, who kidnapped her own Uncle. Something wasn't right.

I had been giving an opportunity by Tui and La to get as close to the royal family than anyone ever before, I could just throw this chance away. I owe my family and people to take the path that has been sent to me.

I had made my decision, I will return to Zuko, I will help him find his uncle, while trying to gain the most information from Zuko as possible, and then when we have Iroh back I will make my decision. With the help of his own son and brother I could get the closest to the Fire Lord as anyone has before, I could end this war once and for all, the only difficulty will be whether or not to kill off Zuko who will just take the thrown after his father.

**oOoOoOoOo**

****I wished I hadn't have ran so far. The silvery light of the moon was starting to be replaced by the warm glow of the sun by the time I had reached the clearing. I stood just in the tree line, the body of the man had been moved and I was shocked to see him lying on a bunch of sticks and kindling. There bending over a pack was Prince Zuko. Seeing him I sudden had an urge to change my mind and head north alone, but I couldn't do that. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the trees, once again Zuko's keen senses surprised me as he whirled around, a fist full of fire ready to be released in my direction. I scowled at him, unsure where this confidence came from.

"Katara?" he asked dropping his hand to his side. He stepped forward "Look I'm sorry about not telling you but I had to, for my own safety"

His face searched mine trying to see any type of emotion, I focused hard on making sure I didn't show any.

"I understand" I stated flatly. I saw his shoulders relax a little.

"Thank you" he said bowing his head slightly.

"If I am going to travel with you, you must make sure not to keep anymore nasty surprises from me"

"You want to travel with me?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow. Prince or not that darn eyebrow still irked me to no end, I made a mental note to wax it off in his sleep.

"I want to make sure Iroh is safe"

Zuko nodded his head. "As do I"

We stood silently for a few moments. I didn't want him to notice any change that had happened in me finding out his rank in the Fire Nation, nor my plan to use it to my and the world's advantage.

"So do I call you Prince Zuko from now on?" I asked trying to lighten the mood

Zuko gave me a tired look. "No, please don't. I don't want others to know who I am"

I just didn't understand. "Why not?" I asked curiously

Zuko shook his head. "Not now. I want to make a start to where I think Uncle will be"

"Where is that?" I asked as I started to gather up our belongings that had been scattered through the fight.

"Azula owns a manor to the east of here, about two days ride, but seeing as though our ostrich-horses seemed to have been spooked off last night it is a four day trek"

I scanned the clearing, with everything that has happened I didn't even think of the poor animals.

After we had packed everything and lifted our packs onto out backs we started to east, just before we entered the tree line Zuko stopped and let out a punch of flame towards the fallen soldier, lighting the wood underneath him.

It was then that I understood what he had done.

"Everyone deserves to be with Agni" he said as he walked past me taking his place at front as we started our walk east. I had a feeling that there was a lot more to this Prince than first thought.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

We had walked until late in the afternoon, I never thought I would say it but I missed being in the saddle. My feet were starting to ache and my clothes were wet and heavy from sweating in this heat, I was glad to see it wasn't only me that was struggling. I looked at Zuko who was breathing a little more heavier than he normally did, his brow dotted with sweat making his hair stick to his head.

"Okay that's enough for one day" I declared

Zuko didn't complain as he set his pack down on the ground, he went to do his usual check of the area. I could tell he was tired after his battle last night and long walk today.

"Zuko!" he turned slowly around to face me. "I'll check the area today, you can rest"

He squinted at me. "And say if someone was out there" he said indicating to the trees "What would you do? Just scream?"

I felt my face heat up with anger, if I wasn't trying to protect my identity I would have shown him exactly what I could do with water, him being the target.

"I was just trying to help" I snapped as I turned my back as started going through my pack looking for our small supply of food.

Zuko didn't apologize, it wasn't him to do so.

He returned some time later and sat by his pack. I ignored him and he ignored me until I slid him a bowl of rice and the jerky.

"I will take first watch" I said not wanting to be seen as a weakling.

Zuko looked down at his empty bowl. "Okay".

I looked over at the Prince. "Zuko, we will find Iroh" I said softly.

"I know, Azula won't hurt him"

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Why would she take him then?"

He sighed and stretched out his legs. "To show me a lesson"

He must have seen that I wasn't following.

"She and I don't really get on that well" he said flatly.

I nodded my head feeling that Zuko didn't want to reveal too much more about the troubled relationship he shared with his sister.

"Well try and sleep" I said as I stood up and sat upon a log a bit further away. It didn't take the Prince very long before he was asleep.

I would never admit it to Zuko, but I was a horrible sentry, the whole watch my mind was off with my family. How I wish they were here with my. Father for his strength, Mother for her comfort and Sokka just for well, just for Sokka to be near me.

I heard Zuko stir at some point after the moon had risen. I watch as he stood up and made his way over to my log.

"I'll watch now" he said. I didn't argue, after the last day all I wanted to do was sleep it all away.

I opened my eyes groggily, the sun was just starting rise. My head felt heavy, even after my two and a bit weeks of travel in the fire nation I still wasn't use to rising early with the sun.

"You aren't very good in the mornings are you?" came Zuko's voice. I turned to look at him, unfortunately all of yesterday wasn't a dream.

"No" I said flatly. He smirked and handed me my pack. And with that we were off again, if Sokka was here he would kick up a stink about not having breakfast.

By midday we had made it to a little town, once again Zuko and I donned on our hoods as we entered.

The smells coming from the market place made my stomach grumble.

"We have almost run out of jerky, we should probably buy some while we are here" I told Zuko. By the movement of his hood I guess he nodded.

"You get the jerky" he said handing me a small pouch of coins and pointed to a stall.

"Where are you going?" I asked sceptically

"I just want to check some things out" he said before he walked away from me.

"Yep sure" I grumbled to his back as I made my way to the stall. The tender was a large man with the same pointed beard of most men in the Fire Nation, his black hair tied up in a topknot. His eyes watching everyone as they went past his stall.

"Hi, I would like to buy some of your jerky please" I felt his eyes trying to peak under my hood so I lowered my head more.

"Well of course madam, anything for a young women" he smiled, but I felt myself go queasy.

He turned to grab some of the jerky he had hanging as I fetched some of the coins out of the pouch.

"That will be ten gold coins" he smirked

While I was still trying to get use to the currency of the Fire Nation I knew that ten gold coins was far too much.

"I'm sorry did you say ten gold coins?" I asked, surly he must have made a mistake.

"Yep"

"I'm sorry but you're asking too much"

"Well there is one way that you could lower the price" he grinned

"And what is that?" I asked impatiently

I didn't hear all of what the disgusting old man said because I chose to zone him out, my own anger rising.

"How dare you! You crude old man!" I exclaimed. I turned around to leave, I don't care how much we needed that jerky I wasn't about to hand anything to this horrible person.

I felt his fat slimy hands grab onto my wrist. I twirled around viscously gritting my teeth.

"What about if you just let me see what type of face belongs to that voice of yours?"

I tried to pull my wrist away put his grip was hard. I looked around. Where was Zuko? I didn't want to make a scene and draw attention to myself.

"You will let go of me right now!" I hissed

The old man had the nerve to laugh in my face.

"You won't be laughing once I'm through with you" I threatened. Although I couldn't do anything to fight him off I just hoped that he would fall for my fake confidence.

He just smirked at me.

I had to get away from him. All I had was my left hand but that was all I needed, hopefully.

I swung hard and let my left hand struck him hard in the nose. His instincts made him let go of my wrist and hold his nose which was now bleeding.

"You witch!" he yelled at me. I saw his eyes glaze over with anger and for a second he looked as though he was about to pounce onto me but something made him stop. I felt the hair on my back rise, please don't let it be guards.

"You had better stay behind that stall" came the low threatening tone of Zuko. I almost fell to the ground with relief.

The tender said nothing.

"For the problem you have caused my companion and I you will give us the rack of jerky for two gold coins"

The tender went to say something but must have had second thoughts and he handed Zuko the jerky.

"Now give this man his money and let's leave him to tend to his wounds"

I could hear the amusement in Zuko's voice as he addressed the man's wounds. I placed the coins on the counter and turned and walked away. I felt Zuko close to my side.

"Thank you" I whispered

Zuko let out a short laugh. "You had done most of the work before I got there"

I looked up at him, his eyes wide in laughter. I hadn't seen him look like this before.

"It was my left hand too" I smiled causing him to laugh again. "Oh and Zuko?"

"Yes"

"I want to learn how to sword fight" I said as we walked out of the town.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

"Move your back leg back more" instructed Zuko.

I slid my back leg back forcing me to crunch lower in a fighting stance. I couldn't believe Zuko actually agreed to teach me how to fight, a skill I may have to us against him one day. I quickly chased the thought out of my head, I won't think about that until the day arrives.

"Good, do you feel the tightness in your legs?" he asked walking a circle around me.

I nodded my head.

"That means you are doing it right. From this position you can defend and attack"

He copied the stance I was in beside me.

"Using you back leg to push off you can put a lot more force into you attack"

With that he flew forward, even though I was prepared for it I was still surprised at how fast he could move. I grew up watching the warriors of the Southern Water Tribe train and fight, but they were different to how Zuko fought. My people relied on brute strength with the use of their clubs and large broad swords while Zuko was more lithe, his two Dao swords helping with this, the double swords were small enough to accommodate the fast movement Zuko was capable of but still making me not want to be on the other side of them.

He turned and looked at me, I most have been showing my amazement because he smirked. Arrogant as he was.

"Okay so by now your legs should be tiring, I am going to fix some food but I want you to keep that stance until the sun sets"

"What! That isn't for at least another hour!" I exclaimed. Zuko turned to the west and then back to me.

"Hmm at least. You have to perfect this stance if you want to be able to fight" He smirked as he turned and started digging through his pack.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

On our third night of travel I gladly let Zuko take the first watch. My legs were burning, not from the far distance we had walked but from the daily training sessions with the Prince of the Fire Nation. I was quite proud in how far I had come, I had now almost perfected the stance and could block majority of blows Zuko would send my way while making him sweat. Secretly I grinned at ever bead of sweat that would drop down his brow, it meant that I was making him work.

All this day Zuko had been quiet. I went and sat next to him as he stared into our small fire making it rise and fall with the movement of one of his fingers.

"You've been awfully quiet today. Not that I mind though" I smirked. He didn't rise to my jab like he normally did. "Zuko?" I asked worriedly, what had gotten into him?

"We will get to Azula's manor by midday tomorrow" he murmured

"We will get Iroh back Zuko" I said reassuringly as possible

"I know, it's just I haven't seen Azula in a long time"

I froze, Zuko never spoke about Azula. I figured he was just worried about his Uncle.

"Have you missed her?" I asked

He scoffed, not the laugh the other day that made his face light up in amusement but in a way that made me think I said the wrong thing.

"In a weird way yes, but it is hard to miss someone who wants what you have and will do almost anything to get it"

I frowned, what was he talking about. He turned to look at me.

"Don't worry about it, you wouldn't understand"

I was starting to get fed up with Zuko's constant cryptic sentences and then shutting me out, it was as if he wanted to be seen as an emotionless monster, just like his father. I thought as I stood up to walk to where I would try and sleep.

"Katara" I stopped waking but didn't face him. "How come now you know who I am that you treat me the same?"

It was my turn to scoff now. "You are far away from your shiny palace Prince Zuko" I said in a mock tone, I looked at him to see a frown on his face. I sighed. "Or maybe it's because I met you as Zuko, the moody nephew of what seems to be the happiest man in all of the Fire Nation, so that's just how I see you now"

He nodded his head, the flames making shadows on his face. I lied down and turned away from him. Or maybe it was because I didn't want to admit who I was travelling with.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload. This chapter was super hard to write and I feel as though I went ooc I bit which I really didn't want to but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the reviews =)**


	7. Disappearing Uncle

**Chapter Seven  
Disappearing Uncle**

It was more of a fortress than manor, either way though I was not ready to see such grandeur in one single building and this wasn't even their Grand Palace. Zuko and I were laying on a small rise that gave us a good view of the manor below. It wasn't overall guarded, only one that leaned lazily on the door, the thing that concerned me the most was the lack of activity. I voiced this concern to Zuko.

"I know, I don't like it. If Azula was here there would be a massive amount of guards and people everywhere. Azula always need a show where ever she is" he said bitterly

"Better to be safe than sorry" I said and saw him nod his head. "So how do you plan to get in" I asked looking at the guard who actually yawned! I couldn't believe it, the guards and warriors in my tribe always treated the job with the up most importance and would never been seen looking idle on watch.

"I'm just going up to the door" I did a double take.

"Seriously, that's the best idea you came up with?" I said sarcastically. Zuko's face quickly changed to his trademark scowl.

"Well what about you then? What ideas do you have?" he asked. I blanched, Sokka was always the one who came up with ideas, that is why Dad let him into the meeting rooms with the war generals so he could master his gift of tactics.

"Exactly" he snapped and turned his attention back to the manor in front of us. I too, also looked back to the manor angry at Zuko for snapping.

Zuko crawled back from our viewing area I retreated as well. I stood up and dusted off the leaves that had stuck to my clothing.

"Here" said Zuko gruffly. I turned to see him handing me something that glinted in the sun light when I saw the handle I realized it was one of Zuko's daggers. I took it gently, even though I had my lessons with Zuko I still didn't particularly like holding an object made for destruction.

"Thanks" I said balancing the blade in my hand.

"Hopefully you won't be needing it" he said as he sat back down and meditate.

We had decided to wait until the sun set and use the cover of darkness to help us sneak up to the gate. Looking up at the sun I guessed that we still had several hours until then. I decided to do what I normally did when I had spare time and that was reminisce about my parents and imagine their faces in my mind, lately I found that I would forget certain features about them, for example I can't remember if Mother's dimple was on her right or left cheek and if Dad's scar from when Sokka accidently through a boomerang at him was one his upper or lower arm. This troubled me greatly.

I was in the middle of trying to remember what Gran Gran's sea slug stew tasted like when suddenly Zuko jumped up. I quickly followed suit and looked around expecting to see someone coming towards us. I looked at Zuko who was relaxed and started to stretch his muscles out.

"I'm tired of waiting" he said as he started his way down the mountain. I followed him. Obviously we weren't under attack. I looked up at the bright sun and was reminded that Zuko wasn't a very patient person.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I pushed past a branch trying to keep up with the agile Prince.

"I'm the heir to the throne of this Nation. I shouldn't have to sneak in to one of the building my ancestors have owned for hundreds of years!" I could hear the determination in his voice and I have learnt to just let him go on.

I felt adrenaline flood through my body as we walked out of the clearing the guards suddenly stood to attention. He didn't know what to do, here were two hooded figures walking quickly with towards him and everyone could have seen Zuko had an agenda.

"Stt.. stop right where you are. This is Princess Azula's manor and you must state your name and business before even being thought of you lot getting in here"

Zuko took another step forward. I saw the guard slowly place his hand on the hilt of his sword. I followed both examples and took a small step forward my hand making its way to the small dagger Zuko had handed me.

"You will let me in" Zuko stated flatly, almost sounding like he was bored. I don't know how he kept his deep voice so smooth when I felt like a bag of blubber.

"No I will not, not until I know who tries to enter through these walls" The guard couldn't match Zuko's tone.

"You don't want to find out who I am" growled Zuko, I could tell he was losing his patience. For the guard's sake I wished he would just drop the protocol and allow Zuko through.

"Look I can see we are going to not agree so I suggest you leave before I make you" I inwardly groaned for the guard who still was unaware of what type of situation he was getting into.

It was then that Zuko ripped off his hood. I was surprised to see fear in the guard's eyes and he fell to his knee.

"Get up" barked Zuko. The guard stood up as fast as he knelt. "I need you to tell me if you know General Iroh is kept here"

The guard's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Prince Zuko but the Princess specifically ordered me not to tell you of the General's whereabouts"

"She what!" he yelled his fists turning into flames, the heat hitting me strongly that I had to force my feet to stay where they were instead of retreating from the heat.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko" said the guard, who I felt sorry for being caught in between two of the Nations most prized and feared siblings.

Zuko didn't seem to care of the guards own feelings, I could practically see his brain working trying to figure out how to get a result he would be happy with. I saw it before the guard did.

In a split second Zuko had sprung and ran towards the door, the guard went to try and chase after Zuko who was disappearing into the hall by now. Before I knew it I had the small dagger Zuko gave me pressed to the guard's neck.

"You will stay here with me" I said with more courage than I really had. The guard nodded trying to keep an eye on the sharp metal and Zuko's retreating form.

"When Princess Azula hears that you have had one of her guards at knife point you are as dead as the Air Nomads" spat the Guard. I said nothing back to him but let my glare tell him I wasn't afraid of him. I was thankful for the lessons Zuko had given me on how to hold the knife, there was no way I would have been able to keep this guard from getting to me without using my waterbending.

I kept sneaking glances towards the door, waiting to see Zuko come running out with Iroh and possibly more annoyed guards behind them. After what must have been my seventeenth look towards the door I relaxed my shoulders slightly and loosened the pressure of my knife at the Guard's neck. Then I saw the Zuko was alone and his face was furious, I quickly put the pressure back onto the soft skin of the guard.

"He's gone!" he growled as he got closer.

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my eyes on the guard who started smiling.

"Uncle isn't here" he answered before turning on to the guard. "Where did Azula take him?" he demanded.

"Tell this one to release me and I will tell you" he smiled

Zuko threw his hands into the air, fire starting to spark off. I shifted my feet uneasily, I wasn't use to such raw anger.

"I am the Fire Lord's son! You have no right to demand anything from me" Yelled Zuko. I felt the heat come off of Zuko.

At this the guard smirked. "We all know Princess Azula is the rightful heir, my Prince" he practically spat out the last two words. "But as I do somewhat treasure my life I will tell you were my Princess took her Uncle, they are on their way to the Capitol" he smiled. Zuko froze and without another word started to walk north towards where I assumed the Capitol was.

I released my knife from the guard's neck and chased after Zuko who was already disappearing into the tree line.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I followed Zuko silently until we came to the place we had hid our packs. I looked over to the Prince, something had changed in him, he didn't stand with the usual confidence he had and he seemed so distant. I wondered if it was something the guard had said or if he was worried about Iroh just as I was.

"Zuko, are you okay?" I asked softly, after seeing his anger before I didn't want to entice it out again.

He turned around and faced me, his eyes lit with anger and his lips forming a thin line.

"How dare she! How dare she come in and screw this up for me" he said heatedly.

I don't think Zuko was talking to me or even acknowledging I was there so I stayed silent. I learnt with Sokka and Dad that if you let them have their outburst they will normally feel better afterwards.

"I have waited two years for this and she comes and ruins everything!" he practically yelled and he let a volley of fire balls out that landed close by. I jumped away, still afraid of the element.

I looked at Zuko who was showing the most emotion since I had met him three weeks ago and I didn't like it. I don't like seeing anyone distressed and I had to fix it and make him feel better, even if I had no idea what was going on between him and his sister.

I took a tentative step forward and reached my hands out in a peace offering. "Zuko, its okay" I said softly as I walked towards him. He didn't move or say anything as I approached.

I placed my hands on his arm and gave a small squeeze. He looked at me not showing any emotion, but also not pulling away which surprised me.

I tried to offer him a small smile. "It's okay Zuko, we will work it out" I offered. I must have said something wrong because the unpredictable prince jumped out of my reach.

"How can you say that? You don't even know what this means for me"

I crossed my arms. "And whose fault is that? You are always hiding stuff from me, if you were to inform me of stuff that is important than maybe I would be able to understand"

This seemed to have gotten through to Zuko who relaxed his shoulders. I took this opportunity to try and get information out of him.

"Just help me understand Zuko" I said softly.

He ran his hand through his raven coloured hair. "I suppose you must not have heard everything that happened two years ago when you were in that Tribe" I gritted my teeth at his casual reference to my homeland.

"No I haven't" I said trying to encourage him to let me in.

"Well two years ago I embarrassed my Father and that got him angry, so he banished me"

I stood silent trying understand what he had just told me. "You are going to have to expand a lot more on that Zuko"

I saw him cringe slightly. So he took a deep breath and started.

"When I was sixteen, I begged my Uncle to let me into one of the war council meetings that he held with his advisors"

I shuddered to think of what they spoke of in that meeting, and how it was more than likely to be planning of an attack on my people.

"Uncle rarely denies me anything so he snuck me in and told me to make sure not to say a word" he paused for a moment and then let out a scoff "If only I listened to him. Father and his generals had planned to sacrifice a whole battalion of men in order to be a distraction"

He paused and looked away. I could see sorrow in his eyes and it made me what to reach out and console him, but I knew Zuko would see it as I sign of weakness if he accepted my sympathy.

"It's okay Zuko. Go on" I smiled.

"I couldn't stand for it and spoke out against it. Father was not happy that I had disagreed with the plan and said that I was to have an Agni Kai with the general whose idea it was. I was so naive! I thought it would be the horrible Admiral Zhao and I was so excited"

I noticed that throughout Zuko telling me his story his fingers kept gently touching his scar.

"I was so wrong, as I walked out to fight it wasn't Zhao standing there, it was my own father"

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand trying to hide my gasp. What father would try and fight his own child! I had to focus on stay standing where I was instead of racing to Zuko's side.

"I bowed down and told his I didn't want to fight him, I refused and he told me I was weak. He threw one good fire ball said I was a disgrace and banished me for two years, which is now up and why I am making my way back to the Capital."

I let Zuko's story mull over in my head. Then it clicked. The scar, his father blow.

"Zuko" I gasped, I couldn't hold back anymore and closed the space between us and hugged him, he didn't return the hug but I knew he wouldn't. It took me a few moments before I realized I was hugging a monster's son and quickly let go.

"He did that to you?" I asked indicating to the scar the covered almost half of his face.

"Yes, but I deserved it, I spoke out of turn" I frowned, how could he really thing that.

"No Zuko you didn't nothing wrong you tried to save the lives of those men. Don't ever think that what you did was wrong, please" I begged.

How could a father do something so horrendous to his own son! And tot hen have Zuko feel guilty, this nation just wasn't right.

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past now"

I nodded understanding that he didn't want to stay on the subject any longer. "But what does Azula have to do with this?"

Zuko sighed and I thought that I might have asked too many questions. "Word of what I did got out and suddenly everyone thought that Azula would make a better heir than me, including Azula herself and most probably Father. So I guess her main goal is to make it seem as though I am not suited to rule the Fire Nation and knowing her she will not stop until she gets what she wants"

I was left with my mouth open. Not only had his father done such terrible things to him but his own sister was out trying to sabotage his right to the throne. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for Zuko. All he had was his Uncle, who Azula had seen to that he was now gone as well.

"Zuko" he turned and looked towards me cocking up his eye brow. "What happened to your mother?"

I saw a flash of pain cross his face. "Not today Katara, I have said enough to satisfy your curiosity for now" he smirked.

I nodded, knowing I should be thankfully for what he had told me so far. Without another word of his family we started our walk to the Capitol.

That night I laid and thought about what it would have been liked if I was born to a monster of a man, if I still would have turned out to be the person I am today.

* * *

**Okay so there is Chapter Seven. Please tell me what you think. This Chapter was made to make Katara into Zuko's past a little bit so she can help understand him and his motives a bit better, and plus I needed to get rid of Iroh so its just out favourites couple left =)**

**Next Chapter is done and should be uploading it in two days after I've gone through it a couple of times.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	8. Compassion

**Chapter Eight  
****Compassion**

After another two days of travel Zuko allowed us to have a day of rest. I noticed that knowing Azula had intended Iroh to arrive safely and in one piece at the Palace of his father Zuko wasn't in such a hurried pace as before. Although he did seem more nervous, but that is to be expected when you are coming home for the first time in two years and your sister is trying to do everything in her power to make you fail.

We started our normal routine Zuko went and examined the area around us and I started to prepare a meal for us both. The rice had just finished cooking when Zuko entered into our little campsite.

"So, on today's menu we have a real treat of, wait for it, jerky and rice!" I said in mock excitement. I looked over at Zuko to see his lips rise in what I guess could be called a smile, for Zuko it definitely was.

I walked over and handed him a bowl. We sat down and ate in silence. Ever since Azula's manor I have started to see Zuko as more than just the heir to a Crown of a Nation bent on destroying others. After hearing his story it made me think how it could have been anyone else but in his situation, even myself, but the spirits had chosen for Zuko and my paths to cross for a reason and I wasn't entirely convinced it was for me to kill him.

My body shivered at the thought of having to do such a deed to anybody let alone Zuko who I was slowly but surely starting to understand and warm to.

"How long will it take to get to the Capital?" I asked

"I would say about another couple of weeks at the pace we are going. If only we had those ostrich horses still" he answered not looking up from his bowl.

"I don't mind walking" I smiled remembering how ungraceful I was on the large animals.

"Yeah, you weren't to skilled at riding were you"

I pouted out my lips in mock hurt. Zuko just shook his head sending his hair flying.

"Although, I did forget to say how impressed I was at your handling of the guard at Azula's"

I felt the warmth of blush on my face and tried to hide it. It was the first time I have ever heard a compliment come from Zuko's mouth.

"Thanks. I didn't really have time to think of what I was doing" I mumbled

"We should have more lessons, I don't think the next person we may encounter will be as incompetent as that rat-toad"

I nodded my head glad to be given the chance of improving my sword skill.

"Wait, the next person? Are you expecting more people to be going against us?" I asked worriedly.

Zuko's topaz eyes still showing no emotion.

"I don't think Azula will let it be that easy. My sister is capable of things that other humans are not and she seems very focused on not allowing me back home" he said seriously. I shivered and prayed to Tui and La that I would never have to come face to face with someone so monstrous.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that you will get back in one piece" I said automatically. I then let the words sink in realising I just made a promise I may not be able to keep.

"Thank you" mumbled Zuko who stood up "Now let us begin training" he smirked as I groaned.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day we had just entered a fairly large town called Fikur I think, I still find it hard to remember the Fire Nation names that sounded so much harsher than the words in my Tribe.

It was the usual town with its houses and farms on the outskirts then the market ring, there was also a large building in the middle which Zuko said belonged to a Lord with the stomach a size of a walrus-whale. We made sure to have our hoods on to cover our faces.

As we walked past I was saddened to see signs of poverty. Children were sitting in the streets trying to help their mothers who knitted or cooked while begging for money. There was muck all over the road that my shoes needed extra encouragement to get loose of it.

I turned my head to Zuko whose face looked grim. I wondered what it was like to be a Prince and see his people living like this.

In the Southern Water Tribe we tried our hardest to make sure not one of our people went hungry and often held feast for everyone who wished to join and education was free for children to attend. I wasn't naïve though and I knew that while Mother and Father did try, not everyone down south went to bed warm and with a full stomach.

We continued to walk until we came across a child who was trying to sell a bowl of what looked like noodles in broth. I instantly wanted to go and give him a hug, his cheeks were hollowed and his golden eyes seemed dull compared to others.

I was silently pleased when Zuko started to walked towards the small boy.

"How much for two bowls?" Zuko asked. The child looked up at Zuko and blinked.

"Three silver pieces each" he said quietly. Zuko nodded his head through the hood. "Please buy some sir my Mumma isn't well and it is only me and my baby sister that are left to take care of her!" he exclaimed grabbing onto Zuko's leg with one small dirty hand.

I felt my heart go out to the poor child.

"Here, I shall take two of your bowls" Zuko said lifting the child's hand from his clothing. The child nodded eagerly and spooned out noodles for two bowls. I went and grabbed the bowls from the small boy's hands and smiled trying to comfort the small boy.

"Okay listen to me, I want you to take these" Said Zuko as he placed four gold coins in the dirty hand of the child's "You are to tell no one you have them, they are to help you, your sister and mother okay. You are a brave boy" Zuko said before he walked away, I gave a quick smile as the small boy quickly hid the coins down his shoe.

"That was a good thing to do Zuko" I said as I handed him a bowl of the noodles.

"I forgot how much a nation can be affected by war" he mumbled as he started to eat his noodles.

"This place is definitely a reminder" I said. We ate our noodles in silence.

I thought about what Zuko had done. Perhaps it was okay for him to take the throne from his father. What if I could change him into someone who would stop the war, mould him into the first compassionate Fire Lord in 100 years?

"Katara, I think I would like to spend a night here. This town is far more run down than what it should be. I think I might go and see Lord Haruki"

I was surprised the Zuko would want to delay the trip to help out these people, maybe it wouldn't be too hard to mould him.

"I think that is a very good idea. Shall we go find an inn to stay in?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

We ended up staying in an inn called The One Day inn. I understood the man as we entered the room, we had only booked one room to share as Zuko didn't want me to be alone after the way the inn keeper behaved.

"I will take the floor, you can have the bed" he said as he through his pack to the floor. I looked at the bed and wondered if maybe Zuko had the better option.

"Okay well I am going to leave, you should just stay in for the night. I don't like the thought of you out in these street by yourself" Said Zuko as he made his way to the door.

"What! You're going without me?" I exclaimed, more upset at the thought that he assumed I couldn't take care of myself. He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

"Yes I am. This is for my people and I need to do something. It will be easier if I went by myself" He said flatly

"You can't tell me what to do!" I said heatedly. Zuko smirked at my comment which made me frown more.

"Yeah, I've learnt that. But just for tonight could you listen?"

Not wanting to get in an argument I let it go but flopped on the bed in a dramatic fashion so he knew I wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he threw his hood back on and left me.

I lied on the bed trying to fall asleep even though it wasn't yet dark but I had nothing better to do. I couldn't keep the feeling of worry for Zuko out of my stomach. Unlike him I didn't doubt his ability to take care of himself, but this is the first time in three weeks that we had been apart and oddly I didn't feel at ease with it.

I rolled on my side and looked out the window, the sun was setting sending an orange and purple haze over the town. This town that had kind of been a wakeup call, the Fire Nation wasn't fairing as well as they played out to be, unless the leaders really didn't care about the people.

Father had always drilled into our heads when Sokka and I were younger that we worked to please the people of our tribe not the other way around. He made sure we understood that a Tribe is only as strong as the weakest elder or child and that it was our job to care for them.

I had seen Zuko care for that child today. I had expected him to just walk on by and take no notice, but he hadn't. I still felt like Zuko was such a complex person and I couldn't shake the feeling I had that if he were to sit on the throne all Nations would benefit. But could I place so much trust into someone I barely knew?

I shook my head. I didn't want to think about these things, it was too hard to understand. I had to get out of the room, if Zuko was helping I would help too.

As Sokka always told me, it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission.

When I walked out onto the street I remembered that the theory of Sokka never really played out well for him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I got to the place where the boy had been selling noodles, he was still there, sitting in the curb with his face in his hands. He heard my footsteps and jumped up.

"Would you like a bowl of noodles!?" he asked enthusiastically.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't want anything from you" I smiled but his face fell. I stood forward wanting to make the child smile. "I want to give something to you"

His head raised curiously.

"What would you say if I could heal your Mumma, for free?" I quickly added.

His brow knotted. "The healer has already tried but said nothing could help her"

"What is you name child?" I asked gently kneeling down on the dirty ground so my head was at the same level as his.

"Kazik"

"Okay well Kazik, I am going to tell you a secret you must promise not to tell another soul" I felt nervous about to tell the boy my true identity but the nerves were overpowered by my want to help this young boy.

He nodded his head excitedly.

I slowly lifted my hood just enough so he could see the colour of my eyes and hair.

He gasped and looked around us. "You're a Water Tribe" he whispered. I nodded my head.

"You are very smart Kazik, but I am also a Waterbender and I have the ability to try and heal your Mumma so would you take me to her?" I asked.

I could see Kazik mulling over the pros and cons of letting a stranger into his home, but I guess his want to help his Mother over powered this as he started to lead me through the tight alleyways until we got to a flight of stairs.

Kazik opened the rotting wooden door and allowed me inside.

"Kazik, is that you my dear?" came a weak voice from the small hallway. The apartment was bare, the only furniture I saw was a mat on which a small lump was covered in blankets, where I assumed Kazik's sister slept.

"Yes, Mumma it's me. I have a friend who said she can help you. She's a water tribe too!" he exclaimed as he lead me down the hall to a bedroom.

There was a mat simular to the one in the front room, there covered in blankets was a very frail women, she looked older than my own mother but I knew that it was the sickness that did that too her. On seeing me I saw her body tense and she tried to get up.

I forgot I had my hood on and quickly through it off. My appearance was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"You are from the Water Tribes" she gasped.

"Yes, my name is Katara. I am a Waterbender and I am here to hopefully help you" I offered not wanting to upset the women anymore.

"A Waterbender in my house. Henzin would never have believed this" she smiled as she looked into a frame of a handsome man in a fire nation soldier's uniform. She seemed to remember I was there as she turned to me, her dull golden eyes drilling into my own blue ones.

"What is a Waterbender doing so far from home?" she asked

I smiled. "It is a long story, how about I tell you it as I heal you?" I offered.

"Kazik and I do enjoy a good story don't we son" she said ending in a coughing fit.

I could feel sweat building on my forehead as I finished my healing on the lady whose name was Arnumi, it turned out that she had an infected lung which had started to spread. I had told her everything, including who my traveling partner. She had laughed at the irony of which path the spirits had placed Zuko and I on.

"Thank you Katara, I owe you my life and my children's" she smiled fondly.

"You are welcome, thank you for being someone I could talk to. It is hard to hide who you really are for three weeks"

Arnumi nodded in understanding, she was sitting upright, Kazik asleep in her arms. I looked at the window and realised that I have been here far more longer than what I intended.

I stood up. "I must go now before I anger the Prince of yours" I jested.

Arnumi smiled. "He is to be this Nation's saviour I believe". I froze, I had those thoughts in my head just this afternoon.

"Yes, he is definitely someone with the power to change the world" I smiled lightly

"I also believe that you do to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe" my heart ached as she said my name. I longed so much to go back to Katara of the Southern Water Tribe rather than a masked stranger travelling through the Fire Nation.

"Goodbye and good luck in the future I smiled as I walked out of the small room.

"May Agni guide you child" came the quiet farewell of Arnumi.

I sprinted my way back to the inn hoping to get there before Zuko did. I took the stairs two at a time and come to the door of our room. I saw a flicker of fire and wondered if the inn keeper had light the room for Zuko and I. As I opened the door I realised I was wrong. There leaning against the opposite wall with arms crossed was Zuko.

I closed the door behind me and smiled. I felt like I had the day Sokka and I got caught sneaking out late one night when we wanted to see the warriors off at the dock.

Zuko pushed himself off of the wall, his eyes taking in my appearance.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I just went for a walk" I answered lamely

Zuko raised his one good eyebrow. "That is an awfully long walk you took"

I nodded my head unsure of what to say.

I saw Zuko's anger tick over then. "How could you!? I asked you one thing and that was to stay in this room and you couldn't even listen to that" he growled throwing his hands up.

I stood my ground. "I am sorry but I wasn't about to sit in a room all night and do nothing while you ran around in the night saving the world!"

Zuko let out a low growl "You didn't even leave a note to say where you were. I came in to an empty room and had no idea what happened"

"I'm sorry, but if you were so worried about my wellbeing you should have just let me come with you" I glared back at him

"It wasn't that! It was just that- I didn't- you should have- "stuttered Zuko who looked flustered "Ah just don't worry about it. Just don't do it again" he said

"Fine" I said as I crossed my arms

"Good" he said matching my pose.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I could still feel the tension between Zuko and I as we awoke the next morning, of course he was awake before me and had already packed up our belongings.

"So, I take it you sorted out what you wanted to last night?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, I had quite a stern talk with the sore excuse for a Lord" Zuko said as he waited for me to get out of bed.

"Do you think things will change around here?" I asked hopefully.

Zuko's face fell and he let out a deep breath "I don't think so. As long as the Lords are happy my father doesn't really care about the peasants"

This was the first time Zuko had said something negative about his father.

"You can change that Zuko" I said softly "You can be the one person to be the voice for those that can't be heard"

Zuko just scoffed in response and I felt disheartened.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I quickly tugged on my worn out boots and grabbed my cloak from where it was hanging.

"Yep sure am" I said flatly.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

**I have a question though, what do you think about my chapter length? Are they too short or is it okay as long as a maintain a good pace of updating?**

**Anyway I'm half way through the next chapter and should be up in a week hopefully =)**


	9. Sparks in the Sky

**Chapter Nine  
Sparks in the Sky**

* * *

"Come on you know how to do this" sighed Zuko as he stepped back from me, his twin swords in his hand, his dark features outlined with a slight gleam from sweat.

I put a hand on my stomach where a cramp was starting, I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing down. This was our third training session, I had wanted to keep going until I knew I could easily defend myself from some attackers.

"Are you sure you want to continued?" asked Zuko

I opened up one of my eyes and gave a small nod which enticed a smirk from Zuko.

"Stubborn" he scoffed before he bent into a stance, both tips of the swords pointed towards me.

I copied his stance, sliding my left foot forward allowing my weight to rest on my back leg. I didn't have time to check my stance as Zuko pounced forward the sword in his left hand just missing my shoulder as I ducked under the blow, I turned to see him readying another attack, I tensed my body up and quickly moved to the right as he swooped one of his swords in a big arc in front of my stomach, I let a small smile come across my lips proud to have missed that attack when I felt a cold metal on my cheek. I turned my head slightly and saw the other sword of Zuko's positioned precariously by my face.

"Don't get confident" scolded Zuko as he pulled his sword away, I couldn't help but poke my tongue at him. By the look on his face I don't think anyone had done that to the Prince of the Fire Nation before.

"That's enough for today" he ordered. I nodded in agreement knowing that my pride at had enough of a beating today.

"I'm going for a walk to cool down" I said as I made my way to a little hill in the distance

"Don't go too far" warned Zuko I just waved my hand at him.

I don't know what made me think that climbing a hill could cool me down but once I got up top I looked down at the town below me. There were a lot of people out and about and they all looked busy. I squinted my eyes and saw that some were wearing a mask while others were creating stalls.

I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran down the hill back towards Zuko, I almost lost my footing twice.

"Zuko!" I called as I got closer to where I left him. "Zuko!"

Without warning Zuko was standing in front of me, his eyes wide and swords in his hands.

I quickly pulled on my breaks eyeing the two pieces of sharp metal in front of me "What's wrong?" I asked

Zuko frowned "Why are you asking me? You're the one that was making all the noise calling my name. I thought you were in trouble" he asked as he tried to look around me, I guess he expected to see a crowd of guards chasing after me.

"Oh sorry, I was excited" I smiled sheepishly. Zuko was still frowning as he placed his swords back into their sheaths.

"About what?" he asked

"The town over the hill are having a festival" I smiled

Zuko just stared at me blankly. "And?"

"And?! We should go" I exclaimed going to my pack.

"Why would we do that?" asked Zuko frowning.

I turned around from rummaging through my bag. "For fun" I said. I couldn't understand how Zuko wouldn't want to go and have a good time.

"No" He stated flatly.

"How could you just rule it out so fast?" I demanded

"Because it's risky, we are bound to get noticed" he answered

This was when I knew I had won the battle, I turned around and lifted what I was looking in my pack to Zuko whose face dropped.

"Why do you still have them?" he asked as he walked forward and took the smiling blue demon mask from my hand, leaving my own white mask with red lines with me.

"Your Uncle said that he enjoyed us wearing them and to keep them so I did" I shrugged. I watch Zuko stare at the mask in silence and knew it was time to finish this battle.

"So when shall we leave?" I smiled. Zuko just looked at me and sighed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I couldn't help but let the happy atmosphere of the festival alter my own mood. I smiled under my mask as I saw a group of children watching a puppet show, I gave a tug on Zuko's sleeve as I led us towards the show.

The puppets where shown to be Fire Nation soldiers with the bone masks, they were boasting about their latest victory. I was more caught up in watching the excitement of the children's faces that I only heard one sentence from the performance.

"Our next target the Southern Water Tribe, a place full of barbarians who will eventually kill themselves off"

With that the crowd erupted into laughter and applause, I looked around and saw even adults had laughter in their eyes. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of all these people laughing at the demise of my people. I quickly left the awful play behind and pushed through the crowd. I could feel Zuko behind me but pressed on.

I stopped by a stall that was selling sweets.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko, his voice muffled by the mask

"I wasn't enjoying the play" was all a said.

There was silence between us until Zuko spoke up.

"Was it what they said about the Southern Water Tribe?" I didn't answer, I couldn't let him know how upset I was about the comment.

"I will take that silence as a yes" I swore softly under my mask "I don't understand why that would upset you"

"Because my mother is from there making me half, and while my allegiance is to the Fire Nation I have still only ever known the South Pole as home" I answered trying to stay true to the lie I had told Zuko when I first met him.

"But everyone knows that the South Pole is on the Fire Nation's list to be invaded, I don't understand why you would be upset by that"

I couldn't figure out an answer to that so I turned quickly on my heel and ran into the crowd hopping to lose the Prince and his questions behind me.

I didn't stop until I was fairly sure he wouldn't be following me. Without him by my side I took in the festival.

I had my head bent into some nice smelling flowers with large orange petals, while I love my homeland I definitely wouldn't mind if we had some type of fauna pop up and start growing.

"If you keep your head in the fire lilies you will miss the performance" came a voice from behind me. I turned to see a mask of a saber moose. I didn't say anything instead just looked at the stranger in front of me, their wide shoulders and arms lead me to believe them to be male, his voice sounded light and carefree, an absolute opposite to my travelling companion.

"How rude of me, my mother would be upset if she knew I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rizko" he introduced him as he offered me his hand.

"Hi Rizko, I'm Meng" I smiled taking the name of a girl's I heard earlier. He took my hand and placed it to the lips of his mask.

I took my hand back as quickly as I could without seeming rude.

"So who are you here with?" he asked looking around.

I didn't want him to think I was alone so I told him I was here with my older brother.

"Ah I see. Well I can't let such a beautiful lady here by herself" he said offering his arm for me to take. I wanted to whack him over the head, how could he even guessed what I looked out with a mask over my face. But then I thought of Zuko and how he wouldn't want me to go off with a stranger. It was that thought that made my hand link into Rizko's, that and the fact that after so long I just wanted to have fun.

He lead me towards where a stage was built, there was already a fairly large crowd was forming.

"So where are you from? I've lived in this town my whole life and I would have remembered you" asked Rizko leaning in. I felt uncomfortable at him being so close to me but I talked the feeling away as I told myself that he was only being friendly.

"My father owns land on one of the south island" I answered praying to the spirits he wouldn't ask me to name it.

"You're far from home Meng, what bring you here?" he asked as he pushed past some people until we got in view of the stage.

"My brother and I are taking a trip to the Capital to visit some family" That was an easy answer as it was partially true, for Zuko at least.

Rizko seemed to take the answer as he nodded his head and then turned it to the stage where a group of people dressed in loose dark red pants and with no tops on but they all wore one solid golden band on their upper arm.

"What are they doing?" I asked Rizko, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"They are going to perform a fire bending demonstration"

I looked back to the stage where all four of the group where standing in a line facing the audience, they encouraged the crowd to count down from five and I found myself yelling out the numbers with Rizko.

At the end of the count down five streams of fire streamed overhead, the crowd responded with a mixture of squeals, laughter and applause.

The fire benders spent some time forming the flames into shapes, I found myself clapping along and actually enjoying myself.

"That's easily done" came a hoarse voice as the flames where bent into the shape of a dragon.

I turned to my side and saw the smiling blue mask.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped, trying to make sure Rizko didn't notice the added member to our group.

"To watch this very interesting performance, obviously" he stated sarcastically.

I went back to watching the performance, they had the dragon moving now, I watched as it circled the crowd slowly creeping closer, the people on the outside moved closer to the middle causing everyone to move in closer to each other. Rizko moved closer to me until we were touching, I tried to move closer to Zuko to give us more room until I was touching both boys. I sighed and hoped that the performance would end soon, luckily that was the last act as it ended in a massive fireball flung into the now dark sky illuminating the crowd in an orange glow.

"Amateurs" muttered Zuko.

Rizko grabbed my arm gently and lead me out the crowd, I could feel Zuko following behind.

"What did you think about that?" asked Rizko excitedly

"It was very good" I smiled, even though he couldn't see it behind my mask. There was a sound behind me which could have been a cough or laugh I wasn't too sure. But one thing I knew was that it was Zuko. "Oh Rizko, this is my brother Lee" I introduced, I deliberately didn't look at Zuko, I could just imagine his face underneath his mask.

"Hi Lee, nice to meet you" said Rizko offering his hand Zuko accepted it and shook.

"You too" he mumbled in a way where you knew he couldn't care to meet Rizko.

The awkward silence was avoided by the sound of musical instruments. I looked at the stage which now had a band that consisted of six members.

"Oh no way! It's the Flamey-Os!" exclaimed Rizko he must of noticed my lack of excitement "The best upcoming band in the Fire Nation!" he explained

"Oh, yeah the Flamey-Os, I thought you said Clammy Toes" I tried to cover which got a laugh from Zuko.

"Lee, you don't mind if I take your sister for a dance do you?" he asked

"No" Zuko answered shortly

I let Rizko take me to the dance floor and tried to forget Zuko as I danced. Eventually I did have fun with Rizko, then like every love story Mum and Gran Gran had every told, the music slowed down in pace.

Rizko didn't hesitate and place his hand on my waist while the other one grasped my hand, not wanting to stand out I placed my hand as lightly as possible on his shoulder. I rocked back and forth for a while, even though I didn't have any dance practice I knew that Rizko wasn't the most graceful dancer my stomped toes agreeing. I turned my head slightly and saw Zuko leaning against the wall, it seemed as though he was staring at me, but our eyes didn't meet, I frowned when I finally saw his eyes were staring in the direction of where Rizko had his hand on my waist.

The song would have been half way through when suddenly there was a loud bang and a roll of heat coming from the stage, I let go of Rizko and turned towards the stage where one of the banners above it had randomly exploded. Well the crowd thought randomly but I knew how it happened, I watched the culprits back disappear into the crowd.

"Wow that was crazy" laughed Rizko

"Yes, how random" I mused trying to figure out what would have made Zuko act like that.

"Well, all that dancing has me thirsty, would you like to get a drink?" he asked, I nodded my head and followed him. We walked quite a while until we came to a small inn looking place, the condition of the building wasn't one that was very appealing. Rizko led me in anyway and I followed. The room was dark, only light by a small lantern by the bar and several small candles that sat on top of tables.

"Here take a seat" said Rizko as he pulled out a chair. I thanked him as I took a seat. Rizko sat down next to me and took off his mask. He was good looking, his black hair was like Zuko's but tied in a top knot, and his eyes were darker than Zuko's as well.

"Ah that feels much better" he smiled, flashing his white teeth at me. I suddenly had a sick feeling in my stomach. "You should take yours off Meng" he said gesturing to my mask.

"Oh, no it's okay. I like to wear it" I offered lamely.

Rizko lent forward, close enough so I could count the hairs on his nose, I pulled away slowly.

"But I want to know what a beautiful women I have under the mask"

I frowned, firstly there was no way in the spirit world that I was about to take off my mask, and what did he mean by him having me. I slowly crept my hand down my clothing until where it got to my hip, where I normally kept the dagger Zuko gave me. My stomach dropped when I felt nothing there, I must have left it at camp.

"No it's okay" I said. I saw something dark cross over Rizko's face.

"I have been nice to you all night and this is how you repay the favour!" he hissed grabbing my wrist, I had to hold in the whelp I almost let out.

"I should be going" I said trying to try his strong fingers off of my wrist. I looked around the inn and saw that no one was in the shop at all. How stupid of me!

"No!" he now yelled his other hand coming for my mask. I used my other hand to try and push him back, I couldn't get my legs out from underneath the table and I realised that he had this planned the whole time, I turned my head towards the door praying for something to come and help. I couldn't feel any water around.

Rizko's hand was on the base of the mask and I felt it slowly move up my face. I could feel his warm breath on my chin and then heard his gasp.

Oh no he has seen my skin. I pulled even harder but his brute strength was just stronger than my own.

I was so ashamed that I had let myself into this situation that I closed my eyes tight. I heard a large crash and what sounded like a growl. All of a sudden the pressure of my wrist let go and my mask slid back down on my face. I quickly jumped off my seat and looked around, there pinned on the ground was Rizko, he was struggling to get my saviour off of him.

I went took a few steps towards the two, when I was greeted with the smiling demon. Zuko I felt myself relax. Only then did my anger towards Hiro bubble over. I stormed towards him, he looked up at me with big eyes as I raised my hand and slapped him hard on the check, I heard Zuko give a short laugh and Rizko death stared me.

"How dare you treat anyone like that. You are a horrible person" I hissed before turning on my heel and walking out, stepping over the door which now lay on the dirty floor.

I was only standing outside for a few moments before Zuko came out, he stopped beside me and looked at me. The eyes of the mask made me shudder.

"Thank you" I muttered as I turned my head. I was starting to release how much I was saying that to the Prince and how it needed to stop.

He didn't say anything else but started to walk back towards the festival. We had made it back to the stage when someone yelled out that it was the count down to the fireworks. I stopped in my tracks, I have heard of fireworks but have never seen them, and they looked beautiful in the books mother had shown me.

Zuko must have noticed I stopped as he was by my side. The crowd around us were counting down

Five

"Please can we watch?" I asked Zuko

Four

Three

Two

"Sure" came is quite reply only just audible above the crowd

One

I jumped into Zuko at the first massive explosion that went off his hand keeping me upright, and then the sky was full of purple. Another explosion went off and then green sparkles sat in the sky for an instant until they fell down. I got frustrated that I couldn't see much through the small slits that were the eyes of my mask and threw it off. I didn't want to miss a thing. I turned to Zuko to see if he was angry at me only to see he also had his mask off, his face illuminated by the different colours, he was looking at me with a serious look on his face I just smiled at him.

I tried to remember all of the colours, there was red, yellow, blue, green, purple and so many others. I felt so happy to be watching them go off I couldn't help but laugh. As soon as it started the sky went back to being only lite by the stars and moon.

"Okay everybody it is now midnight and that means it's the unmasking! Everyone take your masks off now" instructed a small man on stage.

I looked at Zuko who had a panicked look on his face. I laughed and quickly threw my mask back on, Zuko copied me and then I grabbed his hand and made a run for it. Zuko over took me and was now leading me, our hands still connected as we ran through the streets, dodging stalls, people and whatever else was in our way.

By the time we got to our campsite outside of town I was puffed, I placed a hand on my heaving side, the other one throwing my mask off so I could get more air in. I turned to see Zuko standing upright, the only sign he had of our run was his mask thrown on the ground beside him and a slightly fastened pace of breathing.

I couldn't help but laugh at our escape from the de-masking. Zuko must have found the humour in it as well as he began to laugh as well until we both had watery eyes and sore stomachs.

After a while we both calmed down.

"I knew I didn't like that guy for a reason" said Zuko seriously. The way he could change his moods so fast could easily give anyone whiplash.

"I know, I'm sorry, he seemed nice to begin with" I looked into Zuko's eyes just visible in the faint moonlight.

"You have to be more careful you could have been uncovered and who know what they would do to a half Water Tribe female" I shuddered. I had heard stories of what Fire Nation soldiers had done to female prisoners of wars. My silence seemed to have encouraged Zuko to go on.

"What if I hadn't have found you, what then Katara?" he asked

My mind was onto something else rather than his question. "How did you know where I was?" I asked. His jaw stiffened and he adverted his eyes. "Zuko, how did you know where I was?" I repeated

"I might have followed you" he said sheepishly still avoiding my eyes. I couldn't let the little smile off of my face.

"You do care about commoners!" I exclaimed smiling. Zuko shot me a look.

"You are an Ambassador's daughter, that doesn't make you a commoner" he said matter of factly I felt my face drop. Why was it so hard for him to admit to caring about someone who isn't himself? He makes it seem like it's a weakness to care for others

"I mean, I might have cared if something bad happened to you" I turned my eyes up to him. He had his hand running through his black hair, his expression looked like he was uncomfortable.

"Thank you Zuko" I smiled knowing how hard it would have been for him to admit to that.

Zuko just nodded and turned away "I'll take first watch" he said. I didn't argue instead went and readied my bed.

I looked up at the stars, not only where they different but they were starting to fade as me moved further north. My heart ached as I thought of how my family would be looking at different more beautiful stars, not knowing what had happened to me.

* * *

**Well there was a serious delay there and I apologize. Chapter ten might still be some time away as I have a few assignments due next week but hopefully shouldn't be too long.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the story and let me know what you thought =)**


End file.
